Fushigi yuugi: El juego misterioso II
by Rydia-Union
Summary: 12 años despues de la historia de miaka y yui, los hermanos sukunami y el hijo de Yui viajan al mundo de los Cuatro Dioses, esta vez Seiryu reclama a su sacerdotisa y sus estrellas. Deja rew pliz *-*! KAIGEN!
1. Sueños

_FUSHIGI YUUGI _

_El Legado _

_CAPITULO 1 _

_Sueños_

"En tiempos remotos...en un universo paralelo al nuestro...se dice que las estrellas de las afamadas constelaciones que vemos en los cielos, renacen en seres humanos cada vez que el universo esta amenazado por el caos y la maldad...y es, en ese momento en que la sagrada luz de la sacerdotisa guia a sus estrellas a la salvacion de su mundo y del nuestro. El mundo donde se encuentra el coliseo de luchas entre las estrellas que sin darnos cuenta nos protegen con su espiritu vigilandonos desde los cielos. Por eso, no debes temer hija, los cuatro dioses nos bendicen desde el mas alla…"

- Los cuatro dioses…? – pregunto la pequeña e inocente Hikaru acostada en su cama.

-Suzaku, el fenix immortal, Seiryu el dragon poderoso, Byakko el tigre blanco dios de la guerra y Genbu la gran tortuga rebosante de sabiduria...ellos, son los dioses y tienen un pais al cual proteger.

-Yo quiero verlos! *.*

-Algun dia, Hikaru-chan! – le contesto su madre pellizcandole la nariz - Ahora es momento de dormir ;)

Miaka Yuki beso la frente de su hija y le acaricio su mejilla sonriendo a Hikaru con amor como lo hacia todas las noches; Taka, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta tambien sonrio algo cansado. Llevaba en su mano el delantal donde habia el dibujo de un bol de ramen y en letras rojas ponia " Ramen Sukunami" y cuando se encontro con la mirada de Miaka se acerco a ellas.

- Ya es hora de dormir...Hikaru, sueña con los angelitos. Te quiero. :)

Dijo Tamahome, despues le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio de la habitacion con Miaka cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Entonces, vio que su mujer se habia quedado pensativa y parada sin sentido.

-que pasa, miaka? – pregunto Tamahome extrañado.

-En realidad crees que algun dia...? – Miaka hablo lentamente como si fuera mas un pensamiento en voz alta que una pregunta. Tamahome supo enseguida a que se referia.

- …jajaja… quien sabe mi amor, eso no lo decidimos nosotros - Dijo tamahome pasando su brazo por la cintura de Miaka.

Miaka alzo su cabeza y se topo con Tamahome. Sus ojos algo llorosos enternecieron a Taka y este la beso con ternura.

- Yo tambien los hecho de menos, pero ahora tenemos otras cosas en las que pensar.

Miaka asintio tras las palabras de Tamahome diciendo.

-...perdon que has dicho? o.O… me he quedado un poco tonta despues de tu beso ^^''' jaja

- ahhhh...miaka, no importa jajaj vamos a la cama, hay mucho por hacer mañana...y no creas que vas a dormir hasta las 11 de la mañana eh??

-...ehhh??? porque??? yo mañana tengo el dia libre ..Tengo que llevar a Hikaru a la escuela pero despues puedo dormir *-*

- que??? pero bueno, y entonces quien cocinara tu estupenda crema de champiñones que tanto me gusta u.u ...*-*?

-Puedo dormir y despues hacerla +_+

- ahhh como sea, nunca dejaras de ser una vaga hahah :P

- y tu...?....

- que? yo que??! o.O

-....em, si ya me he acordado ¬_¬ xD! Tu nunca dejaras de ser un codicioso! Ayer te pille contando obsesionado el dinero de la propina! ajaaaaaaaaa! ¬_¬ y ahora que eh? hahaha :P

- hahaha....como no me di cuenta!xD ejem ..

- No pasa nada haha...es bueno hayan cosas que jamas cambien, son nuestras esencias Taka :)

- ah si..mi esencia es ser un codicioso...Pues ejem, si no fuera por mi gran organizacion financiera no podriamos...pagarnos un viaje a Hawai por ejemplo…

- Un viaje a Hawai dices? A que viene eso?XD ;)

Tamahome que habia dejado a Miaka confundida saca del bolsillo de sus pantalones un sobre que le entrega a Miaka sonriendo con complicidad . Esta, lo toma extendiendo su mano y se queda mirando el sello de la agencia de viajes con una mirada indiferente.

-Se que hubiera sido perfecto como luna de miel pero ya sabes que en ese entonces no teniamos ni para un bol de ramen jajaja ...bueno, dicen mejor tarde que nunca xd

Y antes de que pudiera actuar, Miaka se lanzo hacia el abranzole con fuerza. Tamahome la abrazo tambien y ambos suspiraron.

-...no te lo esperabas verdad???

Le pregunto Tamahome feliz de saber que Miaka se habia emocionado. Escuchaba sus sollozos y sonreia abrazandola mas fuerte.

-...No tengo palabras...Taka...te debes haber esforzado tanto...

-Esta bien mi amor, asi es como se hacen realidad los sueños. O acaso lo has olbidado?

Es verdad, si no luchamos por lo que amamos no tendria sentido vivir...y estar contigo y nuestros pequeños es un sueño realizado...

Dijo miaka separandose de Tamahome y secandose las lagrimas con la manga de su jersey. Despues, miro a Tamahome sonriendo y este le devolvio la sonrisa.

- Asi es Miaka, por eso es que te amo tanto, pero no me gusta que llores _ ...jajaja, anda, aun tenemos que darles sus buenas noches al grandullon de la casa.

Dijo tamahome poniendo su mano en el pomo de la puerta de su hijo.¨

**12 Años Despues…Tokyo. Domingo 23 de Febrero del 2009**

Ese domingo Hikaru habia amanecido algo desvelada, en cuanto abrio los ojos vio a su hermano que la zarandeaba suavemente para despertarla; la chica abrio los ojos y este chasqueo la lengua y le quito los auriculares a Hikaru algo molesto.

Hay que ver Hikaru, si un dia te quedas sorda de escuchar la musica tan alta no sera culpa mia.

La chica se quedo viendolo, sin muchas ganas de hacer algo al respecto y cuando vio que su hermano se habia quedado mirando fijamente su escritorio, giro la cabeza viendo hacia el lado contrario a su hermano y haciendo un leve suspiro dijo:

Hoy, hace 12 años de eso…me acompañaras?

Jin se giro y observo seriamente a su hermana, entonces afirmo con su rostro.

Si… - dijo mientras salia de la habitación y cerraba la puerta callado.

Hikaru se irguio de la cama y apago la musica de su MP3, camino hasta su escritorio y observo detenidamente una foto, después se ducho y vistio adecuadamente para la ocasión, entre sus ropas escogio un vestido negro largo de manga larga y unas botas altas que la protegerían de la lluvia. Una vez termino, se observo en el espejo. Sus ojos verdes no emitian destello u expresión alguna como todos los dias, su larga cabellera negra asomaba por media espalda y mientras se peinaba dejaba su mente en blanco. Indiferente rutina.

[IMG]./3251/2412116798_ [/IMG]

Jin abrio las puertas de su armario y agarro la chaqueta negra de su traje favorito, no quiso pensar mucho acerca de la camisa que escogeria para ese dia, agarro una blanca cualquiera. Tampoco tenia intencion de arreglarse mucho asi que , se quedo con sus jeans y tenis. Se observo por un instante en el espejo antes de salir y se paso la mano por su largo flequillo acomodándoselo un poco, pero entonces se topo con sus propios ojos, grandes y de color miel, habia un falso destello inexplicable en ellos. Se acerco mas al espejo y se cercioro de que habian sido seguramente imaginaciones suyas.

[IMG].com/albums/l294/KHGirl2588/Haru_[/IMG]

Ese dia al parecer todo era gris…incluso el chillon color anaranjado de su pelo se habia apagado. Sonrio levemente, de alguna manera se veia bien. Salio de su habitación y bajo rapidamente las escaleras del segundo piso, en la entrada se encontraba ya Hikaru agarrando el paraguas y su abrigo, Jin tambien agarro el suyo y se asomo a la cocina donde se encontraba su tio depies leyendo el periodico y bebiendose una taza de café.

Tio, ya nos vamos… que? todavía no estas? – le pregunto Jin a Keisuke, este aun iba en bata y se quedo mirando a Jin algo asombrado.

Pensaba ir mas tarde con vuestra abuela, Yui y Tetsuya - entonces escucho como Hikaru abria la puerta de salida – pero si quereis os puedo prestar el coche – dijo sonriendo a su sobrino.

Keisuke agarro las llaves que tenia en la mesa y se las tiro a Jin, este las agarro rapidamente mostrando sus buenos reflejos.

Ese es mi chico! – dijo Keisuke regresando a la lectura.

Je…gracias tio! No te preocupes te lo cuidare como si fuera mio.. – le contesto Jin contento saliendo de la casa.

Keisuke se asomo por la ventana para cerciorarse de que su hermana no seria tan imprudente de dejarlo en el volante, puesto que Jin no tenia licencia para conducir. Observo como se subian mientras daba otro sorbo de café.

Hikaru ya habia salido del barrio residencial, se disponia a tomar la carretera principal cuando paro a un lado de la carretera; Jin sonrio picaramente observando por el retrovisor mientras Hikaru salia del auto para dar la vuelta y tomar el asiento de acompañante. Jin se paso al asiento conductor cerrando la puerta que Hikaru habia dejado entreabierta.

- Muyyyy bien! Me gusta que confies tanto en mi querida hermanita – dijo sonriendo y colocando el retrovisor para el.

- …Jin, el retrovisor no esta para que veas tu bonita cara en el sabes? – le comento Hikaru a su hermano con una media sonrisa - Es en estos momentso en que pienso que te estas comportando como un niño. Aunque aparentes mas que yo, no eres mas que un mocoso consentido.

-eh? Y ati que mosca te ha picado? Ademas tu eres la que me consiente – le dijo Jin mientras conducia saliendo hacia la carretera principal – quizas la señorita hikaru-chan pueda explicarlo mejor que yo…- sus ojos mostraron una expresión de confusion que hizo que Hikaru riera un poco.

-Seria un poco estupido por mi parte explicarlo Jin – le dijo a su hermano siguiendo la broma.

-Entonces, de que hablamos, son tres cuartos de hora de viaje…- Jin miro de reojo a su hermana esperando respuesta.

-Creo que de momento solo escuchare…- dijo Hikaru poniendo la musica en el coche y subiendo su volumen.

Jin, que conocia bien a su hermana, solo sonrio y siguió conduciendo mientras Hikaru reseguia con su mirada las gotas de lluvia que impactaban contra el cristal de su ventana. El viaje resulto aburrido para Jin, sin embargo, al llegar Hikaru mostraba un rostro apacible y harmonioso, habia dejado de llover .Ambos salieron del coche después de aparcar y Jin le pregunto a Hikaru.

-Porque siempre me dejas hacer cosas que no deberia? – le pregunto desde el otro lado del coche con una expresión seria. Jin mostro un rostro serio y de sumo interes personal, mientras que Hikaru apenas se giro a verlo poniendose sus gafas oscuras.

-No me digas que has estado pensando en eso todo el camino…pues es simple, ati te gusta y a mi me da igual – Hikaru sonreia como siempre, y Jin de nuevo sintio la frialdad en la ideferencia de su hermana, pero después regresaba la sensación rutinaria en que se hacia a la idea de que si ella pensaba asi y asi era feliz, no habia razon para pensar que habia algo malo en ello. Dieron la vuelta al coche y empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada de un recinto grande y de paredes blancas. Jin puso su mano en el hombro de su hermana y mientras caminaban, Hikaru apoyo su cabeza en el brazo de Jin que tenia atrás de su nuca para observar el cielo nublado. Jin solo observaba la entrada derepente un escalofrio acaricio sus sentidos.

Hikaru habia hecho un doble esfuerzo por llegar hasta alli, frente a la lapida de sus padres su mirada vacia reseguia las palabras " Familia Sukunami". De nuevo habia comenzado a llover y Jin se habia quedado atrás, a pocos metros de ella esperandola apoyado en una de las paredes del edificio, su mirada cabizbaja ocultaba las lagrimas silenciosas y solo la voz de Hikaru le reconfortaba por dentro. La cancion que estaba interpretando en ese momento, era una balada que su madre le cantaba a ellos para dormirlos y asi, habia pasado a la posteridad…pero Hikaru a veces la tatareaba como si formara parte de su inconsciente. (**wakatte itahazu. OST fushigi yuugi**)

_toorisugiru_

_koibito-tachi no waraigoe_

_mune wo shimetsukeru_

_ameagari no_

The laughing voices

of lovers passing by

makes me get all choked up.

_shuumatsu no gogo na no ni_

_watashi hitori machi wo aruku_

_soba ni_

_itai no ni_

Even though the rain has stopped

on this weekend afternoon,

I'm walking the streets all alone,

even though

I want to be with you.

_sonna koto wakatte-ita hazu_

_suki ni nareba natta dake_

_kurushimu koto…_

I should have known this.

If I fell in love with you that much,

I would hurt just as much.

Hikaru que tenia dos años mas que Jin habia podido disfrutar mas de la compañia y el cariño de sus padres, pero después de tantos años eso no importaba para Jin. Él apenas guardaba algunos recuerdos, tenia solo 6 años cuando el accidente de avion en el que iban sus padres se estrello y desde entonces habian vivido con su tio Keisuke. Todos en la familia cambiarion tras la ausencia de sus padres y ahora que tenia 17 años podia comprender mejor sus sentimientos y los de su hermana. Sabia que ambos seguían sufriendo de alguna manera, aunque inconsciente su ausencia. Sabia que a veces sonreia por inercia o que simplemente era una mascara para los demas. Entonces, vio de reojo a Hikaru y sintio una gran admiración, la cancion que cantaba les acercaba de alguna manera mas a sus padres.

_watashi ni wa wakatte-ita hazu_

_aishitatte hitorijime_

_dekinai koto_

I should have known.

I just can't keep my love for you

inside, all to myself.

_demo ima wa taisetsu na omoi_

_watashi dake ga mieru hontou _

_shinjite_

_aishi-tsudzukeru_

But now, it's a precious thought.

I believe in the truth

only I see,

and keep on loving you.

Cuando Hikaru termino de cantar, el silencio y la lluvia no se encontraban en la misma dimension. Ella, aun no quitaba la vista de la gris y fria lapida y la sensación que la rodeaba emanaba una bruma de melancolia lejana. Derrpente, una voz externa la alejo de su evasión y se apresuro a colocar las flores y a encender el incienso que habian traido ella y Jin.

Chicos, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, os habeis vuelto unos rebeldes eh?...- la voz femenina que escucharon era la de Yui Hongo, quien estaba apenas entrando por la entrada del cementerio. Llevaba su pelo largo, liso y rubio; con un traje negro hizo gala de su siempre belleza y elegancia. Hikaru giro su rostro para verla y Jin, que estaba a menos de un metro solo se acerco a ella para abrazarla en señal de saludo, con una expresión dolida y de añoranza.

Tras ella a varios metros caminaba Keisuke y Tetsuya que acompañaban a la abuela de Jin y Hikaru hablando de Miaka y sus ocurrencias. Yui abrazo a Jin para reconfortarlo y le cubrio con su paraguas negro mientras soportaba su propia tristeza. Tetsuya avanzo y agarro el paraguas de Yui para facilitar el encuentro y señalo a Keisuke que Hikaru estaba mas adelante. Este asintió y camino ayudando a la abuela paso por paso hasta llegar a la lapida. Keisuke suspiro dejando a la abuela y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su sobrina, que se encontraba agachada. Ella no reacciono, se mantuvo asi durante toda la visita. Los demas se habian juntado y dejado las flores y regalos frente a la lapida y rezaban en voz baja. Derrepente el tono musical del telefono movil de Yui sono captando la atención de todos. Para Jin fue algo molesto.

- ups, perdon, es mi jefe…- dijo con media sonrisa apartandose del grupo.

Keisuke y Tetsuya se miraron por un momento.

-Te acostumbras con el tiempo ..ja – dijo Tetsuya

-Ya veo, supongo que le debe estar yendo muy bien en el nuevo programa – le comento Keisuke

-Si, si, ella esta muy contenta. El programa ha sido catalogado numero 2 en la lista de las series mas vistas de esta temporada y la pasada – le explico Tetsuya

-Como es?- le pregunto Keisuke con curiosidad.

-El que?o.o – pregunto Tetsuya extrañado – a que te refieres?

-Como que a que?...Estar casado con una celebridad de la televisión, nada mal amigo jajaja

-Ya…- dijo Yui regresando y suspirando algo tensa.

-Todo bien cariño? – le pregunto Tetsuya.

-Claro, mejor que nunca. Pero tendremos que irnos antes de lo esperado a estados unidos, llamare para cambiar los billetes esta noche.

Yui, Tetsuya y Keisuke hablaban tranquilamente, la abuela conversaba con su nieto Jin, quien miraba de reojo a su tio con expresión molesta. Chasqueo la lengua, no podia soportar las risas de esos tres. Hikaru le agarro de la mano hacia abajo diciendole:

-Tranquilizate y no digas nada.

-pero es que…!- dijo Jin quien no encontraba la manera de quejarse –... se tienen que poner a hablar de eso ahora?

Hikaru solto su brazo y meneo la cabeza. Los demas no lo habian escuchado, solo la abuela entendio lo que sucedia y se giro para pedirles que bajaran el volumen. Hikaru seguia absorta en sus pensamientos observando simplemente. Entonces, de nuevo sono el telefono de Yui. Fue como si un toque electrico hubiera sacudido a Jin.

- Te molestaria apagar tu telefono por unos minutos Yui-san?- su voz sono arrogante y despreocupada.

Yui, quien habia contestado ya a su llamada, se quedo callada sorprendida por Jin.

-…Un segundo, jefe.

Entonces se quedo mirando a Hikaru, quien ni siquiera se habia girado, y a Jin con seriedad. Despues salio rapidamente del cementerio mientras hablava por telefono. Keisuke tosio algo incomodo, los demas no dieron mucha importancia, puesto que aunque Jin habia sido algo agresivo, su comentario era correcto. Jin miro a Keisuke con molestia y se agacho al lado de Hikaru.

La abuela se puso a rezar de nuevo.

-Todos los años es lo mismo – dijo refunfuñando Jin.

-No puedes culparlos por falta de educación, solo siente lastima por ellos. Creeme, disfrutaras mas de esta visita asi – le contesto Hikaru.

-No me gusta resignarme. La proxima vez llegaremos mucho antes – dijo Jin decidido.

-Muy bien, que asi sea entonces – Hikaru se levanto tras esas palabras – Hasta pronto…- dijo tocando con su mano la lapida. Luego, se acerco a su abuela, la saludo con un abrazo y después hizo lo mismo con Tetsuya.

Jin miro fijamente la lapida y sintio mucha fustracion. Desde hacia muchos años que no habia querido llegar hasta ahí. Se levanto y ayudo a su abuela a iniciar caminata de nuevo hacia la salida.

En los autos esperaba Yui; cuando llegaron todos, esta se acerco a Hikaru para saludarla.

-Perdona la interrupcion hikaru-chan…Espero que podamos cenar todos juntos hoy...

Hikaru observo a Yui de arriba a abajo -...Solo si apagas tu telefono – dijo con sonrisa ironica mientras se metia en el auto gris con Jin.

Los tres vehiculos iniciaron su regreso hacia la casa de Keisuke. Yui, observaba por la ventana meditando " sueños...sueños rotos" pensaba tristemente recordando a Miaka y Tamahome. Tetsuya quien conducia se dio cuenta de lo callada que permanecia Yui.

- Yui, amor, no quiero verte triste, ellos siguen entre nos..- le decia Tetsuya, pero entonces Yui le interrumpio.

- Si, lo se, solo no quiero hablar ahora..- dijo de una manera sobervia.

- claro, es normal - le contesto Tetsuya con una voz mas baja - solo pretendia animarte.

Yui no le contesto. Como mujer sabia que Tetsuya la adoraba pero ella no estaba segura despues de tantos años de corresponderle como el primer dia. Ese pensamiento ya habia sido asimilado por ella y Tetsuya desde hacia varios años que habia notado el cambio en Yui. Si algo les unia mas que nada era su hijo de 18 años.

- Tenka no ha llamado? - le pregunto Yui a Tetsuya mientras este conducia.

- Si, me dijo que llegara para las 3 a casa de Keisuke, que no nos preocupemos,...este chico, como si Tokyo no fuera suficiente para el.

-umhp....- suspiro algo sonriente Yui - me recuerda a ti en ese aspecto.

Tetsuya se quedo algo sorprendido por el comentario y se giro a verla riendo.

TO BE CONTINUED...

FIN CAPITULO1 :SUEÑOS

FUSHIGI YUUGI: EL JUEGO MISTERIOSO II. EL LEGADO.

BY...RYDIA_UNION

_________________________

Ey! si estas leyendo y eres fan de fy no te desanimes jajaj en el primer capitulo quise plasmar como es la vida y como los personajes de FY se han desarrollado con la ausencia de miaka y tamahome, es muy dramatico y la psicologia para entender las actitudes d los pj es muy traumante. Esa era la idea y creo que ha quedado bastante bien xD lee el prox capitulo, te esperan nuevas sorpresas, mas divertidas y menos funebres x.X xDD grax por leer!! Un apoyo no vendria nada mal con tu review. :P

Un saludo,

rydia ;)


	2. 2 Sweet Child of Mine

Capitulo 2

**Sweet child of mine**

Rojo! Hikaru!....- gritó Jin a su hermana reprendiendola -...dios...y luego se quejan de mí... estas loca! eres una sicopata! – le decia incredulo.

Hikaru freno y paro justo en el limite del semaforo, se giro para verlo con cara de pesadez aunque no pudo disimular una sonrisa al ver la cara de Jin.

No estará asustado el bebito o si????

Te parece muy divertido todo esto? Nose porque actuas así, haciendote la interesante todo el tiempo, es que no te cansas ¬¬'...

Pero el joven no pudo terminar de hablar, la expresión de su rostro cambio por completo. Hikaru arqueo la ceja sin entender lo que pasaba.

oh dios, voy a vomitar – dijo poniendose la mano en la boca y bajando la ventanilla.

QUE?! Nononon...fuera del coche! Me estas escuchando Jin?! – gritaba Hikaru cabreada, mientras Jin intentaba aguantarse.

No puedo más!....buahgggggggg

Hikaru desistió y dejo a Jin soltarlo todo, se masajeo la frente y miro hacia adelante, sin duda no habia sido un buen dia.

Per – fec – to – se dijo a ella misma mientras se apoyaba en su ventanilla – que aburrimiento, este semaforo siempre tarda horas en cambiar...- pensó sin más – Quieres acabar de devolver la peseta o que? Dios..que asco!

Que pasa, es que tu nunca vomitas o que niña perfecta?! –le gritó enfadado Jin aunque no pudo seguir hablando.

Hikaru regreso la vista al semaforo, vio de reojo que un coche deportivo se habia puesto a la par, con la musica a todo volumen, sonaba Guns and Roses. La chica no pudo evitar observarlo con admiración.

UN FORD MUSTANG!!!!!!!!! ....PLATEADO!-gritó Jin sin poder evitarlo cerca de su hermana. Esta se giró asustada y le dió un codazo por hinercia. Jin regreso al vomito maldiciendose por su intervención.

Derrepente la risa del conductor sorprendio a Hikaru, ella que no habia caido en ello, lo miró molesta, sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar en lo peculiar del caso. El conductor era un chico, quizas de su edad o un poco más mayor, se habia acercado a la ventanilla para observar a la pareja. – Sera maleducado! ¬¬...extranjeros, una de las razones por las que odio Tokyo- pensó Hikaru.

Su sonrisa era algo hipnotizadora, llevaba gafas de sol y parecia el protagonista de una pelicula americana, rubio y descabellado, vestia como si fuera a un concierto de rock de los noventa.

Hikaru dejó de mirarlo y clavo su mirada al frente conteniendo los nervios. La musica no ayudaba en absoluto. Entonces vió como el coche del chico se adelantó un poco más para emparejarse a ellos. Hikaru se temia lo de siempre, así que intento pasar del mustang, de la musica y de su hermano. Se acerco al cristal para ver si el semaforo cambiaba. Jin se limpió con unos clinex y regreso la vista al mustang.

Joderrrrrr! Pero que pasada!...te imaginas ir con uno de esos? Serias el puto amo! Jajaja!

Jin!- le gritó Hikaru – quieres dejar de dejarnos más en ridiculo!...dios. Que le pasa al maldito semaforo, porque no cambia?

......estas nerviosa?..XD no puedo creerlo..- miró al conductor y le hizo un gesto de aprovación. Hikaru intento ignorar la situación.

Jin bajo del coche y se acerco al mustang.

Jin...me iré sin ti – le advirtió Hikaru.

Ey tio! Tu coche es la leche...! No se suelen ver mustangs por aquí.

Eh? – dijo bajando la musica- No te entiendo, soy americano y se poco japonés.

Gracias – dijo en voz baja Hikaru.

ah! No hay problema, creo que me defiendo bastante bien en ingles – dijo Jin chapurreando.

Jajaj no te ofendas chico, pero te entiendo más en japonés.

Jajajajaja...- rió Hikaru sin poder evitarlo. Jin sonrio rascandose la cabeza.

Oye, ten, si te va todo este rollo no podeis faltar, ni tu ni tu preciosa – le dice el chico a Jin, entregandole un par de entradas.

Mola, gracias...- dijo Jin regresando al coche – ey hikaru, mira esto...concierto, sabado por la noche...si, sera este sabado, en el Velfarre...flipa...

Hikaru no se giro para escuchar a su hermano, estaba pensando en lo divertido que habia sido eso. El chico del mustang no paraba de cantar Sweet child of mine y eso la estaba incomodando.

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies__  
_

_As if they thought of rain__  
__I hate to look into those eyes__  
__And see an ounce of pain__ ..._

Hikaru se giro para ver el espectaculo que estaba montando, la gente de la calle se le quedaba mirando y los coches de atrás tambien. Sus ojos verdes la miraban con interes y Hikaru no pudo evitar retarle con la mirada tambien.

americano verdad? – dijo Hikaru en ingles

Lo haces bien – dijo bromeando el chico.

Tengo entendido que el trasto que llevas es de lo mejorcito, donde lo has conseguido?

Te gusta eh? Lo han traido desde america, es que no me puedo ir y dejarlo allí solo, este coche es mi vida....

Interesante – dijo Hikaru y presiono el botón para subir la ventanilla, sin mirar al chico.

Waw!...La lastima es que solo me haya dado dos, como se supone que vamos a ir tu y yo juntos eh preciosaaaa – dijo Jin imitando la voz del americano.

Jin porfavor no hagas eso de nuevo, si quieres puedes regalarle la otra a quien quieras, a mi esos antros no me van en absoluto.

El semaforo cambio a verde. Hikaru y Jin se giraron para ver al chico y este les sonrio. Ambos coches abordaron la carretera y Jin encendió la radio.

idiota xD estaba ligando contigo? – Pregunto Jin sarcasticamente. Conducian de nuevo – El tio va detras de nosotros.

No te gires, ignoralo. No me cae bien.

Ja, como si fuera una novedad, alguien te cae bien aparte de tu querido Rokuro-kun...- dijo emitando con voz de chica. Hikaru se giro indignada.

Asi que espias mis conversaciones por telefono? ...muy bien, esto es la guerra hermanito, te vas a enterar.

Eyeyey...! tranquila o nos vamos a estrellar...- dijo preocupado Jin.

Ese deberia ser el ultimo de tus problemas ja.

no vas a empezar de nuevo con las carreras..quieres dejar de acelerar?!- dijo chillando Jin al escuchar como rugía el motor.

El mustang acelero tambien y se puso a la par con ellos. Los dos hermanos se giraron para verlo mientras discutian.

Y ahora que hace?!.... – dijo Hikaru en voz baja.

Creo que se piensa que estamos jugando a las carreras....y no me extrañaria que lo pensara contigo al volante - dijo Jin mirando por la ventana con miedo.

El chico esperaba respuesta.

Pues si lo que quiere es cabrearme lo ha logrado. PONTE EL CINTURÓN!- le gritó Hikaru a Jin.

Noooooooooooooooooo!!!! Porque a mi?!...Y yo que pinto en todo esto!...alemenos lo grabare para subirlo al youtube.

Hikaru piso el acelerador a fundo para revolucionar su motor y rapidamente cambio a 3º para tomar ventaja. Por un segundo penso que el americano no intentaria seguirle el paso, pues la calle era un poco estrecha, pero para su sorpresa el Mustang tambien acelero probocando que las ventanas del pequeño Honda Jazz/Fit deHikaru temblaran por la vibracion. El Mustang empezaba a ganar terreno sin problemas y, apezar de ello, Hikaru parecia estarlo disfutando, o al menos esa era la impresion que el frenetico Jin tenia de su hermana.

-Detente loca! Nos vas a matar!

-Calla cobarde, este americanito va a saber con quien se esta metiendo!

-Pero es q no ves? Te acercas a una interseccion!! Tienes q frenar!!!

En lugar de frenar, Hikaru acelero. Se suponia que el Mustang disminuiria la velocidad, pero la verdad es que Hikaru deseaba continuar la carrera y para su suerte asi fue, pues el Mustang acelero aun mas empezando a sacarle media nariz.

Hikari empezo a presionar el clacson para advertir a los de la interseccion y justo en el momento en que los 2 autos entraron en ella, el casi muerto de miedo Jin vio pasar su vida entera delante de sus ojos. Por el costado derecho un camion de grandes dimensiones estubo a punto de llevarse por delante a los descarriados adolescentes.

Hikaru tambien pudo sentir el miedo y la adrenalina de haber cometido tan imprudente acto y con los pies un poco temblorosos por la tension, presiono el fenro lentamente para disminuir la velocidad. El Mustang aceleró, y los dejó muy atras, hasta perderse en la lejania. Hikaru se hizo a un lado de la carretera y detuvo el coche. Ambos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro. Finalmente, Hikaru se reclino en su asiento y suspiro cerrando los ojos.

Perdona Jin, nose en que estaba pensando.

Yo si, en ti misma – Jin se quito el cinturón y abrió la puerta del coche – Sabes que? estas muy equivocada niña.

Venga, ya te he pedido una disculpa, no empiezes a rallar.

Jin miró a su hermana con desprecio – Ahora ya se porque no te puede gustar la gente.

Ah si? Aver sorprendeme.

Je...tiene gracia que te lo tomes todo tan a la ligera. Pues porqe no te importa nadie, no tienes suficiente corazón para hacerlo. – Jin cerró la puerta de un golpe y se alejó caminando. Empezó a llover de nuevo. Hikaru arranco el coche y disminuyó velocidad al acercarse a su hermano, bajó la ventanilla sin decir nada y al ver que Jin no reaccionaba, aceleró dejandolo atrás.

Una vez en casa, Hikaru aparcó, vió los coches de su tio y de Tetsuya. Con las manos en el volante aún suspiro algo tensa, no sabia porque se sentia a la misma vez triste y ansiosa. Podria decirse que era una de esas experiencias inolvidables. Quizas necesitaba experimentar llegar a los limites más amenudo, claro, sin llevar a Jin con ella.

Ese niño tonto, tardara media hora en llegar a pie.- pensó maldiciendole.

Acto seguido, entro en casa, se quito el abrigo, los zapatos y saludó al pasar por el comedor. Su tio Keisuke estaba sirviendoles vino blanco y brindaban por su reencuentro. Hikaru se acercó a ellos y sonrió relajada, ya estaba acosumbrada a ello. Se sentó en su butaca favorita y escucho las nuevas de Yui y Tetsuya, observando a Yui podia hacerse a la idea de lo que era ser una estrella de la televisión, no era muy distinta con los más cercanos. Con la copa en sus manos a la altura de sus ojos podia ver una realidad diferente, con otras personas, quizas con otros amigos...Era realmente aburrido estar con la familia? Eso se cuestionaba hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que tampoco estaba tan mal. Y la imagen de ese chico del coche no pasaba tampoco desapercibida por su mente. Yui se acercó a ella.

Cuanto has crecido Hikaru, es increible, te pareces mucho a tu padre...- se incorporo acercandose a la chica – Te veo muy pensativa..

Estoy bien gracias. Solo estaba pensando en como seria todo esto si estuvieran aquí mis padres.

Te aseguro – dió un sorbo- que las cosas serian muy diferentes, más divertido. Tus padres eran un caso unico podias reirte solo de escucharlos hablar, eran como unas vitaminas...me ria mucho con tu madre, era una mujer muy especial.

Hikaru miraba por encima del hombro a esa mujer, pero reflexiono acerca de algo: ella habia sido su unica y mejor amiga. Y si eso era así, porque a ella nunca le habia llamdo la atención.

Tu...podrias contarme más cosas sobre ellos? – pregunto Hikaru con algo de inocencia, lo que hizo que Keisuke las mirara de reojo.

Yo...en realidad...- dijo buscando una excusa a causa de la mirada intimidadora de Keisuke, pero no pudo evitar hablar sobre ello – si, podria hablarte de ella...

Habian pasado un par de horas y todos estaban en los sofas hablando de Miaka y Tamahome, mientras jugaban a las cartas y escuchaban algo de música. Tetsuya gastaba bromas, Yui se reia y Keisuke ponía musica. Hikaru no habia disfrutado de una reunión así con su tio en mucho tiempo. Entonces pensó en Jin y tambien lo hizo su tio.

Oye Hikaru y Jin? Cmo es que todavia no ha llegado?

Porque viene a pie.

Y eso?

Nose, se bajo del coche y decidió ir a pata.

Con esta lluvia? – dijo Yui desconcertada.

Ire a buscarlo – Dijo Keisuke – no os movais gente, no tardare.

Voy contigo – añadió Tetsuya, se levantó y salieron rapido.

Yui se levantó y miró por la ventana con cara de preocupación. Hikaru dejó la copa en la mesita y espero en silencio, hasta que a los pocos segundos se escucho como el coche de su tio se alejaba.

Escucha... a tu tio no le gusta en realidad hablar mucho de tus padres porque le causa mucho dolor...pero hoy a sido diferente, todos no shemos sentido bien al hacerlo...– yui sonrió con dulzura y se giró viendo a Hikaru.

Esta se sorprendió – quizas no es tan hiprocrita como creia – pensó.

Si, ha sido extraño – admitió la chica. Yui se quedo pensativa por unos segundos y levanto el rostro con determinación.

Mira, Hikaru..hay más cosas acerca de tus padres que nadie te ha contado..cosas que les unieron, que nos unió...yo queria mostrarte algo...

Hikaru afiló los ojos con un presentimiento extraño, pero para sorpresa de las dos, sonó el timbre distrayendo a Yui de sus palabras.

Sera Jin? Seguro que han ido por el otro camino...esperame Yui, yo abro. Agarró la copa y abrió la puerta mientras decia – Llegas tarde - Cuando giró su rostro para ver a su hermano, se topo con alguien muy diferente a él, retuvo el aliento por un momento.

Siento el retraso, me han surgido un par de complicaciones en el camino – dijo el americano en japonés. Llevaba a hombros la funda de una guitarra y estaba algo calado por la lluvia.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Thirteen Moons

Thirteen Moons

Si Hikaru hubiera podido pensar algo en ese momento seguramente las palabras serian "tragame tierra" pero ni siquiera pudo imaginarlo. Con expresión sorprendida y sosteniendo aún el pomo de la puerta no quitaba los ojos del chico. Los segundos pasaron como eternidades. El rubio escondio la sorpresa rasgando su mirada y quitandole importancia al asunto, pues cuando Hikaru contestó un timido..

- que haces tu..

le interrumpió dando un paso adelante y levantando la vista para recibir a su madre.

Eso es lo de menos Tenka, ya estas en casa. Uaa, estas calado! – dijo la elegante Yui apareciendo por la puerta de la sala.

jejej no había aparcamiento cerca..pero estoy bien enserio, no te preocupes.- añadió el chico en ingles.

Anda dame dos besos….Para que quieres tanto coche si te dedicas a caminar bajo el torrencial…esta claro que has heredado la estupidez de tu padre XD

La chica se quedó a cuadros, mientras cerraba la puerta intentaba pensar con rapidez que es lo que iba a hacer pues detestaba a ese tipo, y aún más que antes, ya que por su culpa se había peleado con Jin, aunque por supuesto esto ultimo nunca lo admitiría. Justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta una voz familiar la hizo reaccionar, era Jin.

- Tu…- empezó a decir la chica, queriendo no relacionar a ambos juntos.

Tenka me ha traído en coche XP – dijo pasándose unos mechones hacia atrás.

Además de todo eso había un plus que la atormentaba..en su mente solo se le ocurria la melodía de una canción muy pop

(Youtube. Koda Kumi. Crazy 4 u)

_" Crazy for your love..._

_only for u..._

_It's love game..."_

- nonono no puede estar pasando esto, crazy 4 u de Koda Kumi T_T¿?- pensó maldiciendo su cabeza.

Cuando se giró sonrió algo tensa y por fin se le ocurrió algo que decir, muy a su estilo:

bien…pues mientras la familia feliz disfruta de su reencuentro ire a-…freir..algo.. croquetas…j eje..- tras esas palabras, madre e hijo la miraron, pero ella ya se había apartado de ahí escondiendo un tanto su nerviosismo.

Hikaru pensaba con rapidez mientras batia unos huevos – porque, porque, porque, porque…- y esa palabra se repetia incansables veces – Vale, esto ha sido una mala jugada del destino, una terrible coincidencia…por dios, que se acabe ya la maldita musiquita...como podría haberlo reconocido, imposible …cuantos años hace que no nos veiamos?, por lo menos desde los cinco!. Él es tan…diferente! Claro idiota tiene 18 años o eso aparenta...- se decia en voz baja mientras espiaba por el cristal de la puerta de la cocina; Tenka y Yui se habian sentado en el sofá y hablaban tranquilamente. El chico se secaba el pelo con una toalla, mientras Yui le reprendia, él solo se reia, hasta que Hikaru juró que la había pillado mirando. En ese instante la chica se apartó de la puerta y dejó de batir como una histérica, cuando volvio a girarse para ver, Tenka entraba a la cocina y ambos se chocaron manchando todo el delantal de Hikaru.

O.O ho..ho..lo siento jajaj – rió el americano intentando ayudar a Hikaru cogiendo el bol.

¬_¬' puedo yo sola gracias..- le contestó sin mirarle apenas y se hizo a un lado como pudo, dandole la espalda.

Tenka aprovechó para fijarse en el trasero de su antigua amiga y riendose aún de la anécdota dijo:

jajaja..no enserio, me sabe mal, puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó ya sin rerise

Es curioso – dijo en tono serio Hikaru – que no te haya reconocido antes, si sigues igual de..- cuando iba a terminar la frase, le sorprendió que el chico ya estaba a su lado.

No ibas a hacer croquetas?¿ - le preguntó cortándola en seco y señalando el bol.

La chica bajo la mirada y cayó en que tenia razón " mierda! Seré atolondrada.." pensó y prefirió no decir nada esperando que el chico se largara.

Bueno, si te apetece mejor una tortilla no pasa nada, igual me gusta – añadió sonriendo y señalando a Hikaru con el dedo indice toco la punta de la nariz de la chica con la yema de su dedo, para llevarse a la boca un poco de huevo mientras se giraba para salir de allí.

Hikaru había seguido el dedo del chico con la mirada y se arrepentia de haber caido en eso. " pero que es esto?¿..quien se cree que es, casanova o algo así :S…y mira esas pintas Hikaru …cadenas, tachuelas,pinchos,cuero…hasta eso, es muy rudo para un chico como él" pensaba intentando calmar su enfado – " Plan B. Pesticida, especial para cucarachas y mosquitos".

Las horas iban pasando en la casa Yuuki. Todos habían llegado ya a casa. Hikaru al final hizo tortilla y Jin decidió que iba a hacerle la pelota a Tenka para ver si se le pegaba algo de él. Después de estar picoteando en la sala, y ver algunas noticias deportivas, Hikaru se fue a su habitación para descansar del estrés. Entonces Tenka aprovechó para hablar con Jin

Oye, puedo hacerte una pregunta sobre tu hermana?

No es tu tipo – contestó el otro recostando su cabeza sobre el sofá.

Jajaj ..bien..no era eso. Queria saber si le gustan estas..- dijo mostrando su guitarra.

Wa, que pasada, ..mm. nose, supongo que cualquiera se quedaria pasmado con esta belleza.

Al día siguiente mientras desayunaban, Keisuke y Jin hablaban sobre futbol como era habitual mientras Hikaru se tomaba un vaso de leche. Jin miró sonriente a su hermana.

- Tu solo me mirarias así si supieras algo que yo no – dijo Hikaru con mirada perspicaz.

- jaja..que hora es?¿..ah mira, perfecto, ahora lo sabrás – Jin pone la TV y se tira en el sofá despreocupado.

- eh…Jin, de que se trata?- preguntó algo molesta Hikaru.

El descabellado Jin señalo la televisión. Hikaru movió la cabeza pensando en lo terrible de aguantar a Jin. Keisuke le dijo a la chica.

- Por cierto, ya que es sabado y ninguno teneis obligaciones serias, me gustaria que pensarais en acompañar a Yui y a Tetsuya…

-porque? . pregunto Hikaru molesta.

- porque ellos han venido a vernos, y yo trabajo…ya suficiente tengo con lo mío y lo sabes, en el departamento no admiten excepciones.

Y ahora…- sonaba la tele de la sala – como invitados especiales del programa os presentamos a Thirteen Moons…un grupo de rock americano, formado desde el 2002, su portavoz Tenka nos hablaba antes de lo mucho que les ha costado llegar hasta aquí…

Hikaru escupió algo de leche sobre la mesa al escucharlo.

- chica, estas bien? No es para tanto..- le dijo Keisuke limpiándolo.

-…El nuevo singel de su CD en japonés- continuaba diciendo el presentador- ha sido compuesto por él mismo y pretende así hacerse camino por este pais..

Hikaru se levantó a ver la televisión a la sala y se sentó impasiva a ver el programa. Los focos alumbraron a Tenka y su grupo y comenzaron a tocar.

( Youtube. Luna Sea. Storm)

_Futo me wo samashita mayonaka no purachina no hikari_  
_No naka..._

_Do you like it rough?..._

_Kiss me in the stormy c..._  
_Kiss me in the stormy c..._

La chica pensó en que aquello era impresionante.

Como es posible? Pensaba que eran un grupo de pacotilla..y todos estos? De donde salen? – preguntó intentando aguantarse la risa.

Anoche me lo contó Tenka, acaban de llegar desde Estados Unidos y van a lanzar ya su proximo disco con algunas canciones en japonés..-explicaba Jin mirando al tele.

….a que hora? –pregunto hacienodse la desinteresada.

Cuando te fuiste a dormir, aunque no fue hasta después en la habitación, que se quedo a dormir, no lo sabías? – preguntó Jin.

La chica quiso girarse para gritarle un par de cosas pero no podia evitar ver la pantalla de la televisión " Sale realmente bien!..pero es que va de chuliyo ¬¬'…" pensaba.

No te importa? Con lo mal que os llevais? – preguntó Jin haciendole burla a Hikaru.

No – dijo tajante- es la casa de Keisuke, puede quedarse si él quiere

ellos son como de la familia chicos, ya tendríais que saberlo- añadió keisuke.

Cuando la musica terminó, el presentador los invitó a sentarse en el sofá de entrevistas. Como Tenka era el único que sabia japonés comenzaron a hacerle preguntas a él.

Thirteen Moons! Impresionante, y ese dominio del idioma? A que se debe?- preguntó el presentador.

Bien, eso es porque mis padres son japoneses y estudié toda mi primaria aquí, en Tokio, aún tengo algunos amigos – añadió sonriendo a la camara.

Hikaru añadió en casa

U_UU…no se referirá a nosotros…

Mucho me temo que no..- dijo Jin riendose – mira eso..tienen fans! Y hasta tienen pancartas! Jajaja

La chica puso su mano sobre la frente e intento relajarse haciendose un masaje. Jin pensaba " porque esta tan irritada?" ya que generalmente eso solo le ocurría cuando tenia la regla y cuando realmente algo era molesto.

En plató las cosas seguian su rumbo.

Tu madre, es famosa por su carrera periodistica, Yui Hongo, no es así? Crees que esto a afectado a que tengas más éxito en tu carrera como musico?

Jajaj ….bueno, para serte sincero es probable, sí. Lo que pasa en el mundo del espectáculo es que es necesario tener contactos y darte a conocer así pero evidentemente esto tampoco serviria de mucho si nosotros no pusieramos todo nuestro empeño en nuestra musica, nuestras letras,..las composiciones… – dicho esto miro a sus amigos – Hemos trabajado duro para estar aquí donde estamos, y eso es más importante…

Puedo apagar la tele?¿ - preguntó entonces Hikaru.

No – contestaron al unisono Jin y Keisuke.

Bien, la pregunta que algunos de tus fans nos han pedido que te digams en directo y que esperamos que no te heches para atrás, eres de los tios rompecorazones o del tipo amor para siempre?

Jajajaj esta si que es buena XD supongo que depende de la chica. Esa es la pregunta más repetida, no puedo creerlo jajaj

Sabemos porque nos lo has dicho antes, que hoy estrenas guitarra…es eso un gesto de lo mucho que aprecias el publico japonés?

En realidad sí, es para mi un honor estar aquí en mi tierra natal y poder tambien practicar el japonés, nose me siento bien y ..con respecto a esta preciosidad si, se lo dedico a ellas – dijo señalando a las fans – la he bautizado, su nombre es Hikaru y espero que me de mucha suerte.

En ese momento aunque Hikaru se detuvo y se giró confusa.

Habeis oido lo mismo que yo?o.o

A que se debe que la llames Hikaru?¿nos lo puedes contar?

Claro, es el nombre de mi novia japonesa – contestó sonriente Tenka.

En la casa de Keisuke todos se habian quedado mudos.

que?...- fue lo único que pronunció Hikaru – Jin…donde estan las llaves del coche?

TO BE CONTINUED XP

-RYD-

REVIEW PLEASE ^^


	4. Storm

Storm

El Logo de la compañía de televisión más famosa de Japón resplandecía con el brillo del sol, Hikaru se había puesto lo primero que habia cogido del armario y seguida de Jin, cruzaba el paso de zebra para después entrar en el edificio.

Dentro del ascensor, Jin intentaba convencerla.

Estas loca? Ahora debe estar con sus fans y tu vas a llegar a estropearles el momento.

No te he pedido que vinieras.

Vengo porque se que te dejaran pasar y así de paso hablo con Tenka..no te creas tan especial eh señorita.

Una vez en el piso del programa, salieron al pasillo y al dar unos pasos vieron que en el ascensor contiguo las puertas se cerraban con los miembros de Thirteen Moons en su interior. Tenka vió a la pareja y estos tambien les vieron al instante. Al presionar el boton para que se abriesen las puertas, Tenka les saludó saliendo. Las fans del grupo aparecieron tambien subiendo las escleras y gritando como locas. Hikari miro a Jin y este le hizo que no con la cabeza. En cuanto Tenka se aproximo la chica le propinó un puñetazo en la cara. Todos los presentes se quedaron chocados y los amigos de Tenka hablando en ingles comenzaron a mostrar su malestar, Jin viendo que se les tiraban encima, cogió a Hikaru de la mano para salir corriendo. Entonces Tenka cogió la otra mano de la chica.

jajajaj ..tienes lo que hay que tener, eso esta bien, pero antes de creerte el centro del mundo mira a tu alrededor …- soltó a Hikaru y masajeandose la cara, cogió de la mano a una de las chicas – ella es la Hikaru a la que me referia XP.

La nueva Hikaru y Tenka posaron para hacerse fotos mientras Jin se reia a carcajadas.

Te parece muy gracioso no?...- preguntó con cara de asco Hikaru.

Esto es inolvidable…jajajajaja..encima te han grabado y te han hecho fotos las fans del momento, seguro que mañana sales en TV..

Jin! Eh..ven te presento al grupo jaja..- exclamó Tenka.

Mientas el flash impactaba a la pareja, la joven sukunami se hizo a un lado y observando la ciudad desde la ventana calmó su enfado.

Horas después, habian sido un inferno para Jin y Hikaru, los periodistas y fotografos de las revistas de música querian saber el porque de la reacción de la chica. El grupo decidió que ambos se escondieran en los camerinos. El manager del grupo ya estaba allí.

Hikaru se habia puesto sus gafas de sol y soñaba con regrsar a casa, Jin al revés hablaba con todos…

Chicos, la cadena esta encantada con vuestra presentación. Me han propuesto algo nuevo para vosotros...un reality show, 5 dias en tokio, en el mejor hotel, con todo a vuestra disposición…que decís? Solo tendreis que pasar mas tiempo con las fans para hacerlo intersante..ah si y me han pedido que la chica del puñetazo tambien participe..Tenka habra algun problema con eso?

Si, si lo hay – contesto Hikaru que se habia apoyado en la puerta – yo soy la chica, y le aseguro que no saldria nunca en un programa de esos…que clase de chica se cree que soy?

Así se habla Hikaru! – añadió Jin – pero mmm una pregunta, cuanto pagan?

La cantidad había sido considerable para hacer cambiar de opinión a los chicos, el Grand Hyatt, en el centro de la gran capital japonesa, permitia unas increíbles vistas del puerto de Tokio. Tenka había estado pensando en esto desde el momento en que se subió al coche " esta realmente bien involucrar a los sukunami en esto?" . mientas pensaba en ello se masajeaba la cara recordando la acción de Hikari. " Esta chica…". Entonces sonó el telefono, la ultima escena iba a realizarse en un crucero de lujo, con todos sus fans, realizando un concierto en cubierta.

Los hermanos sukunami se habían tapado hasta arriba. Y junto a los otros fans esperaban al grupo para que empezara la grabación de la fiesta.

Realmente crees que le ha puesto el nombre de Hikaru por esa de ahí?- le preguntó Jin a su hermana.

- no lo se, ni me importa la verdad…estoy cansada…almenos – dice cogiendo el brazo de Jin y acurrucandose en él – no estoy sola, sino seria mucho muchisismo peor.

El chico sonrió algo sorprendido por el gesto cariñoso de su hermana, mientras otras chicas observaban aquello celosas. Hikaru penso en la pregunta que le habia hecho Jin…"es imposible que lo haya hecho por mi, apenas hemos intercambiado cuatro palabras…"

En todos estos días, hemos seguido al equipo a todos lados…y aunque me lo he pasado bien en las fiestas…no se ha acercado a nosotros ni una sola vez…- dijo Hikaru mirando a todo el gentío.

Aver aver aver…Hikaru esta celosa?¿-le preguntó Jin sorprendido.

No es eso..es que..

Pero no pudo continuar con lo que iba a decir, el barco comenzó a moverse y a atravesar las sabanas oscuras del mar. El concierto ya había empezado y pretendían pasar toda la noche y la mitad del día siguiente grabandolo todo…Hikaru se sentó para verlo desde lejos y pensó en la suerte de aquel chico " lo tiene todo, ya tiene toda la vida solucionada".

Hikaru, estas bien?¿ eh..! – Tenka movió su mano por delante de la cara de la chica para que reaccionara.

La chica no se habia percatado, pero llevaba sentada allí desde que había comenzado el concierto, y ahora prácticamente no había nadie en cubierta. El temporal había cambiado y comenzaba a llover.

eh?...ah, eres tú…el aburrimiento me ha hecho divagar durante horas…pero – dijo mirando a su alrededor – donde esta tu sequito?...¬_¬' – se levantó y se quedó frente a Tenka.

Jajaja sigues con ese mal carácter?¿ así nadie querra ser tu novio…

Mejor sola que mal acompañada…- dijo alejandose de él

Tenka miró a Hikaru como se alejaba en cubierta y dio grandes zancadas para cogerla sin hacerle daño del brazo.

Siempre huyes de mí, tan malo soy?¿ Te he invitado a salir, a mi reality show, nuestros padres eran como hermanos , Jin se ha vuelto muy popular gracias a esto…

Yo no huyo de nadie- dijo cruzando sus brazos bajo el pecho- pero me molesta tu actitud desde un principio cuando no sabía que eras Tenka te odiaba, casi me estrello por tu culpa..y ahora que se que lo eres te odio aún más.

Me odias?- pregunto confuso Tenka- jajajajaj…

¿?¿?¿ de que te ries ¿ que tiene de gracioso eso?...- se preguntaba en voz alta Hikaru.

Ven..- Tenka le cogió de la mno a la chica y se acercaron a la barandilla. Después se subió en ella y le gritó – empujame si tanto me odias.

Tras esas palabras, la chica se quedó impresionada, pues Tenka lo había dicho con un tono de voz muy diferente al habitual y en ese momento las olas movian bruscamente el barco.

Es enserio. – añadió en chico.

Tenka…pero que estas diciendo, anda baja de ahí..- Hikaru se acercó a él y le agarró para que pusira sus pies en cubierta.

Lo ves?no me odias, si fuese así me habrías empujado... tu no sabes odiar chica.

Perdona? – le preguntó molesta Hikaru – solo quiero que me dejes en paz ¬¬'..porque te esfuerzas en ser mi amigo, no nos llevariamos bien – Hikaru comenzó a relajarse y ambos caminaron para refugiarse en la puerta.

Primero, porque eres la chica con más carácter que he conocido nunca, lo segundo, porque nuestros padres fueron amigos y yo..nose mucho de mis padres..y lo tercero, porque me encantan las japonesas XD

…- la chica guardó silencio pero lo cierto es que lo segundo le había llamado la atención - Como es eso de que no sabes mucho sobre tus padres?¿

Trabajan y viajan mucho por cuestiones de trabajo, y yo igual.

Aún así tienes todo lo que quieres, no puedes quejarte

Si, después de todo soy un chico afortunado.

Ves? A esa actitud me refiero…es insoportable. Tan…irresponsable..

Y tu? Te has dedicado a pensar que imagen tienen los demás de ti, chica perfecta? – le contestó con el tono serio de antes.

Eso es algo..- empezó a decir la chica mientras caminaba por cubierta enfrentandose a la tormenta – que solo le importa a los hipócritas. Ami me da igual, solo me gusta relacionarme con personas que piensen así y tu…eres todo lo contrario…

Quizás eres todo lo contrario, pero admite que te gustaria ser como yo. Se sincera del todo!

Si claro, me gustaria tambien haber nacido en otra epoca, haber conocido a otra gente, tener otro familia, con pasta, que no te metan en un internado toda tu infancia, que tengan tiempo para sacarte a jugar al parque con los otros niños, pasear con tus padres de la mano, viajar todos los veranos, tener buenos amigos,…todo eso que tu has tenido y más! Pues claro que sí, pero no lo he tenido, no he tenido esa oportunidad sabes?¿ Y es mejor porque así ves las cosas como son realmente..duras!- gritó Hikaru sin evitar mostrar un rostro de decepción.

Tras esas palabras, otro rayo iluminó cubierta y tanto Tenka como Hikaru vieron a Jin en el umbral de la puerta sorprendido por las palabras de su hermana.

Hikaru…no tienes que ser tan dura contigo misma! – le dijo Jin – y además que haceis aquí afuera! La tormenta podría tiraros por la borda! Estais locos! Tenka, esto es tu culpa?¿ - le gritó enfadado Jin, tomando por el brazo a Hikaru.

Cuando los tres se disponian a entrar al barco, un movimiento brusco hizo que los tres retrocedieran varios metros y cayeran en cubierta, esto causó impresión en los tres. Hikaru golpeó con su mano el suelo y se maldijo por esa situación. En ese instante otro rayo impacto cerca de allí, las olas subieron de nivel y el barco se tambaleó con agresividad, una gran cantidad de agua barrió cubierta mientras Hikaru se hundia en sus pensamientos " quisiera ser diferente, quisiera encontrar el lugar donde me den una segunda oportunidad". Una luz azul eléctrica envolvió a los tres jóvenes en un torbellino hacia las profundidades.

Por otro lado, en la casa Yukki, Keisuke dormía relajado en el sofá cuando sonó el timbre, medio dormido abrio la puerta. Después de un momento averiguó quien era: bajo la visera de un sombrero negro, eran los ojos azul cielo de Yui, los que hablaban por si mismos. Keisuke sujetó con fuerza el pomo.

- Esta pasando otra vez. Seiryu esta reclamando a su sacerdotisa.

TO BE CONTINUED

Grax por seguir leyendo el fan-fic ^^ no dudes en dejar rev!

-Ryd-


	5. Sacerdotisa de Seiryu

_Sacerdotisa de Seiryu_

En un estado semi-inconsciente Hikaru podía sentir como su cuerpo flotaba en una dimensión etérea, azulosa…como si descendiera lentamente por las profundidades de un inmenso mar silencioso…

Por más que la joven intentaba mover su cuerpo era casi imposible y mientras respiraba, las burbujas de oxígeno se elevaban en espiral perdiéndose a la vista "Voy a morir…" pensó con una amarga sensación de vacio y rendición. Entonces aunque no lo esperaba alguien le contestó. " Puedes dejar que la muerte te venza o luchar contra ella…aunque después de todo que es la vida sin la muerte?". Hikaru entreabrió los ojos, en su debilidad aún estaba sorprendida de que eso estuviese sucediendo, es que acaso dios al final si existía?... La chica contestó sin pensar demasiado en ello, en el fondo, ella no quería morir " Como puedo vencerla?" preguntó lentamente, la voz grave y masculina le volvió a contestar " Conviértete en mi sacerdotisa, salva a mi reino, Hikaru…hija de la sacerdotisa de suzaku y de la constelación de cáncer…abraza este destino y sobrevivirás…". Los labios de la chica emitieron un débil "acepto" y aunque ella no se percatase, esas palabras se difundieron con un profundo eco repleto de esperanza. Los segundos pasaron lentamente y Hikaru advirtió que su cuerpo podía moverse con más facilidad que antes, eso fue progresivo y al fin, alcanzo la superficie llenándose sus pulmones de aire. Era de noche pero sus ojos captaron con rapidez que estaba cerca de la orilla. Su sentido de alerta le advirtió del peligro de seguir nadando allí, pues habían filas de barcos repletos de marineros. Hombres que luchaban entre sí saltando de un barco a otro, o que caían por la borda en llamas ya que varios de los barcos estaban por hundirse incendiados por las flechas de fuego. Una de estas se desvió cerca de la chica y Hikaru decidió darse prisa para salir de ahí " no sabia que aún hubiera gente en Japón así O.O' debemos estar en una isla del pacífico donde no ha llegado el progreso de la tecnología…" Cuando pudo poner los pies en la tierra, sintió un pequeño temblor bajo sus pies y corrió hasta la playa sin mirar atrás asustada. Finalmente se giró para ver de que se trataba todo aquello, pero para su sorpresa vió que Jin estaba tumbado en la orilla mientras el agua le bañaba por intervalos " JIN! JIN! Estas vivo? Estas bien?" gritaba temblorosa mientras lo arrastraba hacia la arena seca. El chico no contestaba así que decidió hacerle primeros auxilios para sacarle el agua de sus pulmones. Finalmente Jin abrió sus ojos mielosos…

Hikaru! – se incorporó después de toser y la abrazó – Estas bien? – le preguntó separándose de ella y sosteniéndola por los hombros.

…Jin..yo..- empezó a decir empapada Hikaru, pero no pudo continuar y le abrazó llorando– No entiendo que es lo que hice…perdona! – se separó de Jin y se aguantó el lloro, intentando recuperar su personalidad madura- Esta vez si que me he pasado…Keisuke nos matará, pero asumiré las consecuencias…y además! Iré a hablar con ese engreído de Tenka …Tenka?- se preguntó mirando preocupada a Jin recordando la discusión en la cubierta.

El joven Tsukunami se levantó rápidamente ayudando a su hermana a levantarse de la arena también y corrió gritando el nombre del chico, se detuvieron cuando se les acabo el aire, entonces Hikaru notó que alguien le tocaba en el hombro. Al girarse vio que se trataba de Tenka, que silenciosamente se había acercado a la pareja.

Vaya, tengo que sentirme halagado, nunca pensé que te preocuparías tanto por mi – dijo el rubio empapado y cargando su chaqueta de cuero en un hombro.

No hace gracia…- dijo Hikaru evitando la mirada de Tenka y cruzando sus brazos bajo el pecho.

Tenka, estas bien? …Sabes donde estamos?- preguntó Jin acercándose al otro chico.

Sinceramente Jin…no tengo ni idea X), recuerdas? Soy americano jajaja

Sigue sin hacer gracia u_uU – añadia Hikaru mientras la dejaban atrás los otros dos – eh…esperadme, soy una dama, no podéis abandonar a una dama en una circunstancia así…

Mirad, parece que aquí tienen problemas…- dijo Jin señalando en lo alto del precipicio rocoso que limitaba la cala- deberíamos ir a investigar.

Los tres vieron una gran humareda que sobresalía fusionándose con las nubes del cielo negro. Acordaron ir a ver que es lo que sucedía, porque seguramente allí habría alguien que podría decirles a donde estaban, pues ni los móviles ni relojes funcionaban.

Perfecto…y ahora que le digo a Rokuro?...mira es que no he podido llamarte porque me he perdido en una isla desierta en el pacifico? Quien se creería eso?- se quejaba Hikaru mientras se adentraban en el bosque.

Al final lo admites hermanita, estas con ese tio? – le preguntó Jin riéndose

Si….lo admito…es en estas ocasiones en que una sueña con que aparezca con un helicóptero y te saque de esta situación! Tanto dinero que tiene, para nada!

Jajajajaj…- comenzó a reírse Tenka – que graciosa! Acaso no sabes que los príncipes azules no existen?

Déjalo Tenka le romperás el corazón a Hikaru. Rokuro es el chico más popular y rico de la universidad y Hikaru tiene que mostrarse siempre contraria a sus deseos aunque en el fondo ella quisiera demostrárselo… – dijo con burla Jin.

Eso eso, para colmo meteros conmigo ¬¬…Tu vas de listillo Tenka…y te recuerdo que a las chicas no les gusta que sus novios sepan más que ellas…y tu Jin…a que ha venido eso? Yo tengo sentimientos como todo el mundo, que no quiera demostrarlo normalmente no significa que no lo tenga en cuenta ¬¬…- En ese momento Hikaru tropezó con un tronco al querer saltar un charco pantanoso y Tenka la agarro por la cintura antes de que cayera al agua.

Casi te caes por estar hablando de tonterías…- dijo Tenka ayudándola a salir de ahí y soltándola.

Gracias…- dijo un poco sorprendida Hikaru por la velocidad de Tenka y entonces pensó " es verdad, que estoy diciendo? Estoy hablando de más ù.ú"

La conversación se alargó un poco entre Tenka y Jin y finalmente consiguieron llegar hasta arriba del acantilado. Las llamas devoraban lo que quedaba de un alto e imponente castillo de estilo oriental antiguo, parecía un antiguo templo chino. Hikaru volvió la vista al mar viendo como un barco en llamas se hundía...intentando pensar en algo coherente. Tenka se acercó corriendo para ver si había alguien por allí que necesitara ayuda y entonces alertó a Jin

Jin…ven un momento porfavor…y no dejes que venga Hikaru.

Que pasa? – preguntó preocupado Jin, pero Tenka no contestaba.

Hikaru sabía que si Tenka decía eso era porque algo horrible había visto, ella se preparaba para lo peor, un muerto o algo por el estilo.

vale…ya soy mayorcita Tenka, gracias por preocuparte por mi…pero si mi hermano que tiene 17 puede verlo, yo también…- Hikaru avanzo temerosa pero Jin se giro para detenerla.

No lo hagas – dijo serio Jin, tan serio que asustó a Hikaru.

Que…que pasa? – preguntó muy preocupada la chica.

Es una masacre – contestó tajante Tenka frotándose la frente consternado.

Una masacre de gente vestida como lo hacían hace siglos…de que va todo esto? – preguntó Jin girando a su hermana y sujetándola para que no insistiera.

Por otro, en la ciudad de Tokio, en la casa de Keisuke, ya había llegado Tetsuya y Yui se dedicaba a observar la tormenta a través de la ventana del salón pensativa, mientras Kei releía las nuevas líneas en el libro del Universo de los Cuatro Dioses.

Sabía que algo extraño iba a ocurrir…por eso he viajado con Tenka hasta aquí. Sueños, voces…era el mismo Seiryu que me pedía ayuda. Sabía que entonces la historia se repetiría y no quise escucharlo. Esta muy enfadado…- se explicaba Yui apartando la cortina de la ventana para observar la lluvia.

Yui… no es culpa tuya. Solo nosotros conocemos que tan peligroso y complejo es el mundo de los cuatro dioses. El problema es que en este caso ellos lo desconocen en su totalidad – acertó diciendo Tetsuya con seriedad

A mi lo que más me sorprende – continuó Yui – es que hayan llegado hasta él sin el libro –apagando la TV por donde no paraban de pasar la noticia de la desaparición de Tenka– se suponía que lo habíamos sellado por un bien…pero me temo que nunca es suficiente para los cuatro dioses. Es que no se dan cuenta? Las sacerdotisas sufren, tienen familia y amigos…se enamoran…

…- Keisuke espero unos segundos para ver si ella seguía hablando pero decidió subirle los ánimos a su amiga rubia – Almenos no esta sola…podría ser peor..

Por eso lo digo! – contestó con los ojos llorosos Yui – Yo se bien lo que es sufrir sola en un lugar que desconoces del todo. No permitiré que le ocurra eso a Hikaru…- dijo estremeciéndose. Tetsuya se acerco para abrazarla.

Tranquila Yui, en esta ocasión tenemos mucha más ventaja que la vez anterior. Sabemos como comunicarnos con ellos, que están haciendo en cualquier momento..- decía Tetsuya.

No lo entiendo, como puedes estar tan tranquilo…- dijo Yui sorprendida

No estoy tranquilo, es solo que no me gusta lamentarme por las cosas, prefiero tomar decisiones.

En el Universo de los Cuatro Dioses…

La chica tsukunami forcejaba con su hermano y entonces percibió que alguien les miraba desde el bosque, detuvo la mano que iba a golpear el hombro de Jin y descubrió que entre los matorrales y árboles cercanos habían dos personas: Una chica joven que llevaba de la mano a una niña que los señalaba con el dedo. La chica vestía un kimono rosado con algunos motivos de flores y perlas, sin embargo lo más llamativo era su larga melena rizada con reflejos verdosos. La niña aparentaba unos siete años y era muy cabezona, estaba calva y vestía un sencillo traje chino oscuro.

Así que esos dos son los hijos de Miaka y Tamahome?- preguntó la niña

Nyan Nyan nunca se equivoca n.n se nota que él ha heredado el espíritu de su madre, en cambio la niña, se parece mucho más a la estrella de cáncer.

Entonces el otro chico debe ser una estrella de Seiryu…me preguntó cuál?

Enseguida lo sabremos mi señor, pero deberían saber ellos quien fueron sus padres?

De momento no, deben aprender a sobrevivir en este mundo, para hacerse fuertes y demostrar que están a la altura – concluyó la cabezona.

Enseguida Jin lo vio también y sonrió aliviado " eh? Estamos salvados..! – exclamó y se acercó corriendo a la pareja- Disculpen las molestias – empezó a decir haciendo una cordial reverencia- podrían decirnos el nombre de este lugar? Estamos perdidos! Es urgente…mi nombre es Jin Tsukunami, ella es mi hermana Hikaru y él un amigo, Tenka ..- Jin detuvo el habla para recuperar el aliento y eso provoco risa en la joven de larga melena – o_O?¿ …jejeje…- empezó a reirse Jin un poco sonrojado- …quizás he sido muy gritón…perdone…jejej

A nyan nyan le pareces divertido jajaj! Pero no te preocupes, por eso estamos aquí…para ayudaros a ti y a la nueva sacerdotisa ^^, no es así señora?

Nyan Nyan tiene razón…- empezó a decir la niña con una voz dulce – Dile a tus amigos que se acerquen tengo que ver a la sacerdotisa de cerca para cerciorarme de que es ella de verdad ò.ó

Jin se giró para hacerle señales a Tenka y Hikaru que esperaban ansiosos saber si la pareja les iba a ayudar o no. El americano sacudió su cabeza intentando olvidar lo que había visto almenos por un momento..no quería que la única ayuda visible desapareciera por su rabia contenida.

ay hermano…no te había visto tan feliz desde que Mina se sentó en el mismo banco que tú el día de tu comunión…- dijo Hikaru con una mirada cómplice a Jin.

Buff es que de verdad están tan atrasados? – dijo Tenka mirando a las chicas desconocidas.

Entienden japonés ¬.¬- añadió Hikaru

Ah ah si? ^^''' ah..hola! perdonen es que de donde nosotros somos la gente es muy diferente…jejej…- intento arreglar con una sonrisa falsilla.

nyan nyan quiere saber su horóscopo ^^ - digo señalando al cielo estrellado.

Perdón? o_O – le contestó Tenka sorprendido por la salida de la chica.

No hagas que mi nyan nyan repita lo mismo dos veces, algo así solo yo puedo hacerlo..- dijo la niña cabezona enfadada.

Ò.ó oh oh vale…jejeje pues nose para que puede servir esto..- empezó a decir mirando a Hikaru y a Jin, quienes se encogieron de hombros – escorpio?

No miente, él es Nakago, la estrella corazón...- contestó la niña con seguridad

Bienvenido poderoso espíritu a nuestras tierras^^ - le siguió nyan nyan a la niña.

WHAT?XD – contestó Tenka muy sorprendido

Lo que oyes niño – contestó otra vez la niña

O-O también entienden el ingles xD – dijo Jin alucinando.

^^ Y tu chico fuerte? Nyan Nyan quiere saber cuando naciste?

..eh?..yo? jejje..^^' – empieza a decir Jin nervioso

va! – le grita su hermana dandole un codazo

Sagitario! Un momento, me has pegado?¬.¬' Te vas a enterar hermanita…- dice preparado para hacerle cosquillas.

YA BASTA! – gritó la niña y al ver las caras de susto de los chicos sonríe placenteramente.

Veo que algunas cosas nunca cambian señora ^^ - añade nyan nyan

Vale. Él es Miboshi…nuestro unico guardían del elemento fuego.

Que contenta esta nyan nayn de conocerle, siempre me llevo bien con los Miboshis ^^, no es así Taitsukun-sama?

Seh…Como siempre resulta siendo un incordio ù.ú…

o_O la niña habla muy madura para su edad aparente no?- preguntó asombrada Hikaru a Nyan Nyan

Forma parte de la esencia del Señor de los Cielos ^^

Jin, Hikaru yo creo que mejor nos damos el piro…esta gente esta super loca…- dijo bajando cada vez más la voz.

Miralo por la parte positiva Tenka, nos leeran el futuro gratis jujuju

Yo no creo que esten locos Tenka, es que no puedes pensar como la gente normal?¿ Ricachón sin escrúpulos…son gente de otra cultura…

Si si…como tu digas listorra jajaj

Que has dicho .?

Ejem ¬.¬ Podemos ir al punto importante?-preguntó Taitsukun muy molesta – Veamos…niña…Dime, que constelación te ha bautizado?

Soy Cáncer…

Taitsukun y la bella nyan nyan se miraron por un momento y después volvieron la vista a Hikaru.

Que?¿…^^'

Bienvenida al Universo de los Cuatro Dioses, sacerdotisa de Seiryu, os estabamos esperando^^

Como ?O.O – respondió Hikaru empezando a tenerles miedo.

Hikaru…nose si será bueno seguirles el rollo..- dijo Jin un poco preocupado.

Hay que admitir que esta conversación sacada de contexto es muy divertida jajaja…hay que ver…jajaja

Sacerdotisa, hay cosas que debes saber antes de poder tomar decisiones, las cuales esperamos no sean hechas con la inmadurez de antiguas sacerdotisas, has sido escogida entre todas las mujeres dignas de ello en el espacio-tiempo para traer paz a este mundo…no me atrevería a desafiar el contrato que hicisteis con el dragón azul del este, así que teniendo en cuenta que esto lo recordaras tarde o temprano…procederé a explicarte más cosas: Has sido traída de tu mundo a esta dimensión llamada el Universo de los Cuatro Dioses, sin embargo, para nuestra sorpresa, dos de tus estrellas te acompañan, ahora solo te falta encontrar las otras cinco. Te recomendaría que empezaras a hacerte a la idea de que no podréis regresar a Tokio en mucho tiempo…el móvil no funciona aquí así que ni lo intentes …por suerte las compañías de teléfono no han invadido este mundo.. aún…x_X

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron petrificados en sus lugares, Jin y Hikaru comenzaban a preocuparse y Tenka ya estaba enfadado…

Vale, nose como hemos llegado a esto, pero no pienso quedarme más tiempo a averiguar, debe tratarse de una broma…ahhhhh que estúpido! Esto debe ser parte del reality show, aver..Donde esta la cámara? Chicos! Os he pillado jejeje vale vale, ya me calmo, no quiero despeinarme para mis fans :D..- decía en voz alta mirando a su alrededor. Sin embargo solo se escuchaba el crepitar de las llamas. Al girarse vió que Taitsukun y Nyan Nyan se tapaban la boca riéndose de él – aver que os pasa? aquí las freaks sois vosotras!: Nadie se ríe de mi…una futura gran estrella de la música internacional ;)

u_uU...en fin…pasando a mejores temas…No es que me lo crea, lo de la sacerdotisa es una idea muy exótica ..pero chicos estoy empezando a tener miedo de lo que dicen …niña Taitsukun, podría repetirnos en donde estamos?..

No me has oído niña presuntuosa? Arggg porque todas las seiryus son tan creídas! Mira, quieres una prueba de que ya no estas en tu mundo? – La niña sin soltar a Nyan Nyan, camino haciéndose paso entre Hikaru y Jin hasta llevarles a la explanada cerca del acantilado donde habían cientos de hombres inertes…

Jin quiso replicar e iba a agarrar del brazo a su hermana, pero Hikaru fue más rápida. Tenka se quedó ahí y se sentó en una roca confundido, desde allí podía ver los barcos en llamas y otros que se alejaban, analizo el tipo de barco y las restas del castillo derrumbado " Es verdad, esto podria ser…perfectamente..un escenario de la antigüedad…no será un sueño?" comenzó a pellizcarse. En el otro extremo de la explanada, el grupo silencioso esperaba de Hikaru una respuesta. "Por eso Jin y Tenka no querían que lo viera…Voy a vomitar.." pensaba nauseabunda.

Jin pasó el brazo por los hombros de la chica y la abrazó pensando " No se si estamos en la Tierra o en el Universo de los Cuatro Dioses…pero quiero irme de este lugar ya…"

Escuchadme sacerdotisa, Jin, …habéis llegado para traer paz a las tierras de Seiryu, al oeste se encuentra la capital, Kuto, allá podréis investigar más… o nos pondremos en contacto contigo…Mi lugar celestial no puede ser desatendido tanto rato, así que me tengo que ir ya, recuerda mis palabras, encuentra a tus cinco estrellas restantes, invoca al dios dragón y pidele de corazón tres deseos. Con la ayuda de tus estrellas lo conseguirás, confiamos en ti…ah si! Se nos olvidaba..Nyan Nyan?¿

Si Taitsukun?^^

Ya sabes ¬.¬0 no te las des d interesante…

Siiiiiiiii ^_^! como mandes!- Nyan Nyan se arrodilla y extiende sus brazos a la niña. Taitsukun hace un gesto circular con sus brazos y en una esfera translucida y mágica aparece un pergamino enrollado.

Ante aquello, los hermanos tsukunami caminaron unos pasos hacia atrás y fascinados por lo que acababan de ver se quedaron sin habla.

Este pergamino – decía Taitsukun, en lo que Nyan Nyan se lo entregaba a Hikaru – te servirá para invocar a Seiryu en el momento adecuado, no lo pierdas ni dejes que te lo roben. Sin el pergamino no podrás estudiar la plegaria de invocación…y vosotros, estrellas, debéis vuestro poder a vuestro espíritu ancestral, preguntaros a vosotros mismos, que virtud es la que os caracteriza para encontrar el camino que os lleve a la victoria en el combate.

Tenka se había acercado por atrás y muy serio adoptó una posición contrariada.

No te confíes tanto de ti mismo Tenka…tienes un gran potencial que pronto descubrirás, al igual que Jin, pero si no aceptas la realidad no podréis avanzar y este mundo morirá y vosotros con él.

Eso es injusto…- contestó tajante Tenka.

Seh!...Tenka tiene razón! – le apoyo Jin

Que has dicho? – preguntó la niña desafiante –…En fin, no pretendo que un ser humano como tú lo entienda. Nos volveremos a ver en cuanto hayáis progresado en vuestra encomienda celestial…No os prometo que será fácil pero tratándose de ti, con un poco de suerte y determinación encontrareis el camino…

Es decir..- comenzó a decir Hikaru mientras manoseaba el pergamino y cabizbaja – que no podremos regresar a nuestro mundo hasta no haber salvado este?

Nyan Nyan le pone un 10 ^^…OH! Señor d los cielos, es hora de irse, alguien se aproxima…

Se escuchó una pequeña explosión y lentamente las siluetas de ambas diosas fue desapareciendo como polvos brillantes que se llevaba el viento, solo Jin encontró el valor para reaccionar, dio el primer paso en dirección al bosque. Tenka apretó sus puños aún en desacuerdo y Hikaru camino tras ellos mirando por donde pisaba, pensaba en todos los sucesos dolorosos de su vida, sabía que Jin pensaba en lo mismo " ...en alguien que nos ayude a salir de aquí, la seguridad de saber que tus padres te están buscando".

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED! Review please!^^


	6. Ash like Snow

_Ash Like Snow_

El fuego ardía caprichoso y danzaba enamorado del viento frente a Hikaru. La chica estaba sentada junto a la hoguera improvisada que habian hecho

los chicos mientras intentaba leer el manuscrito. Como lo hacia en voz alta, Jin y Tenka guardaban en silencio alrededor de la hoguera aunque era

un hecho que estaban aburridos desde hacia horas.

- Es un desperdicio- concluyó Hikaru - es imposible entender una sola linea del manuscrito de la bruja calva!

Tenka estaba apoyado en una piedra jugando con sus navajas, mientras Jin pensativo habia perdido su mirada en el fuego.

- eh? alguien me esta escuchando?... ¬¬'...- la chica se levanto quitandose el polvo y arena de los pantalones y camino unos metros - y

se supone que así debo salvar el mundo? je...tiene gracia todo esto.

La chica observaba con cuidado el paisaje recordando la dirección que habian tomado. El grupo había caminado durante un par de horas hacia el este por el bosque hasta llegar a un claro. La vegetación era espesa y solo la luz de la luna les ayudaba a guiarse. Por un lado el terreno descendia en un precipicio y desde allí se veía el fin del bosque y extensas llanuras verdes divididas por un rio.

- No importa cuantas veces lo piense...es un lugar hermoso - se dijo Hikaru para si misma - pero...- puso la mano sobre su estomago - necesitamos llegar a la ciudad en cuanto antes...- dijo cabizbaja.

Jin se acerco a su hermana y le prestó su jersey quedandose el chico en camiseta de tirantes.

- Pontelo, no hace mucho frio pero...no quiero que te resfries...no aguantaremos

un dia más sin comida.

- Lo se...

- Bien...mm..es una tonteria si te pregunto en que piensas? Es por los hombres muertos?

- ja...lo habia olvidado, o más bien, mi mente lo habia borrado...que asco..que mal..! - se maldecia sacudiendo la cabeza.

- mañana sera otro dia duro...intenta descansar ahora.- le animo su hermano colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica- Tenka! harás la primera guardia?

Las voces se confundian en los oidos de la joven sukunami.

- Yo tambien dormire. Haré la última guardia, Tenka no dudes en levantarme porfavor- dijo la chica acurrucandose cerca de su hermano.

El rubio asintio cansado. Estaba muy callado para la opinión de los sukunami y apenas levantaba el rostro para decir que si o no. Sin embargo, tanto Jin

como Hikaru sabian que esto era logico...era muy probable que hubieran viajado en el tiempo y eso solo significaba problemas. Cuando Hikaru se disponia a cerrar los ojos, una voz masculina y suave armonizo el momento de manera espontanea, era la voz de Tenka.

(youtube: Ash like snow (version male). .com/watch?v=ysZoJ9VCC9Y&feature=related )

_...sora akaku someru kokutan no yami_

_nomikomareta hoshikuzu-tachi_

_hakanaku furitsumoru hai no yuki..._

_(The sky is dyed red by the ebony darkness,_

_And the distant stardust swallowed up,_

_In this transient moment as the snowing ashes fall)_

_mitsumeta nageki no mado_

_I never dreamed_

_kooritsuku_

_there... I come for you..._

_(I watched it through the window of grief._

_I never dreamed_

_I stand frozen._

_there... I come for you)_

Tanto Jin como Hikaru guardaron silencio acostumbrados a su mania por tatarear dia y noche. Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente...Hikaru abrio los ojos medio dormida y vio que Tenka estaba observando el cielo pensativo. Cuanto tiempo habia pasado?

- Princesa, aun es temprano para ti - dijo sin mirar a Hikaru

La chica se quedo sin saber que decir por unos momentos, hacia unas horas estaba irritado y era imposible cruzar unas palabras y ahora...ya se estaba

maldiciendo por haberse sonrojado.

- Esa canción...- empezó a decir la chica.

- te gusta? - le preguntó cortante Tenka - acabo de componerla

- ...es enserio? Vaya, entonces en el fondo eres un chico con talento...- dijo con sarcasmo Hikaru

Pero acomodada de nuevo en el suelo, alzo la vista a las estrellas y la voz de Tenka volvio a inundar el subconciente de Hikaru. Todos esos puntos brillantes, tan lejanos...se verian igual desde Tokyo? Los estaria mirando tambien su tio, Yui,...? - Todos ellos...deben estar muy preocupados...Rokuro?..no..él,,no lo creo- pensó Hikaru dejandose llevar por el sueño - la letra de esta cancion...es especialmente triste -.

_omoi wa sekibaku no yozora ni_

_maiagari kudaketa_

_kono sekai ga katachi wo kaeru tabi ni_

_mamoritai mono wo_

_kowashite shimatteitan da_

_(My hopes are alone in the desolate night sky,_

_They soared high until they were crushed._

_Each time the world changes shape,_

_The things I want to protect_

_I end up breaking them)_

En Japón, en la capital nipona, Keisuke fumaba en su balcón mirando la luna con una sensación inquietante en su mente " Porque Seiryu confiaria su poder a una hija de suzaku?...Miaka...Tamahome...que hariais si estuvierais aquí?"

Al dia siguiente, Hikaru fue la primera en despertar y despues de eso se encaminaron a bajar la montaña y atravesar el bosque para llegar hasta el rio.

- Chicos! mirad esto! agua limpia, peces...estamos salvados jaja! - exclamaba Jin, quitandose la camiseta y las bambas y metiendose en el rio.

- Jin...no deberias ser tan imprudente, no sabes si la corriente...- iba a terminar la frase pero vio que Tenka se quitaba la camiseta tambien al lado

de ella sin tapujos ni verguenzas. Lo cierto es que el chico tenia buen cuerpo, no tan atletico como Jin pero muy esbelto-...la corriente..te lleva..si eso!

La chica camino por su lado a la orilla del rio para beber agua y cambiar de pensamientos y al toparse con su rostro se volvio a preguntar: Que hago yo aquí?

T_T quiero mi cama u_U...

A los pocos minutos la joven sacerdotisa ya se habia metido en el agua tambien, algo alejada de donde estaban los chicos pero no tanto como para no escucharlos.

- Hikaru! - le llamo Tenka - ves diciendonos algo para saber que estas bien jajaja...

- Estoy bien, gracias u_uU...

- No molestes a mi hermana Tenka...ya te dije que ella no es tu tipo ¬¬ - le regañaba Jin

- Tendre que intentarlo jajaj además tanto ella como yo estamos comprometidos, es solo cachondeo jejej

Hikaru había decidido tomarse un baño mientras aquellos dos pescaban algo, pero era una realidad que tambien necesitaba algo de tiempo para no escuchar nada ni nadie.

- paz...solo paz...- dijo reposando su cabeza en una piedra lisa, de nuevo las voces se difuminaron en sus pensamientos y en su lugar, una sucesion de imagenes le mostraron a ellos en el rio rodeado de soldados con brillantes armaduras azules, una voz advertia a Hikaru:

- Sacerdotisa, ellos te llevarán ami, no temas, mi poder fluira por ti y no podrán hacerte daño...no abras los ojos hasta que yo te lo diga..

La joven se quedo petrificada, su cuerpo cada vez más frio y miedoso luchaba para no dejarse llevar por la corriente que cada vez era más fuerte.

- Poderes?...Que es esto? Porque esta pasando ..esto? Quien eres?...-preguntaba Hikaru en su mente dejandose llevar y con unas terribles ganas de abrir los ojos.

Cualquiera que se hubiera acercado a la joven veria que Hikaru estaba forcejeando sola en el agua, y eso es lo que vieron los soldados cuando tomaron

control de la orilla del rio.

- Aún no - insistió enfadada la voz grave.

En el mundo real, los soldados aparecieron de entre los arboles algo sorprendidos por la presencia de Jin y Tenka, quienes aún estaban en el agua.

- ...Pero, que coño...?..- pregunto sobresalto Tenka, poniendose rapidamente depies.

- Maldita suerte..- susurro Jin cerrando sus puños.

Cerca de allí, donde estaba la sacerdotisa sufriendo esas visiones...- Quien quiera que sea ya no le escucho...cuanto tiempo habrá pasado?...- Hikaru

seguia viendo todo aquello como si fuera una espectadora - ...tengo que calmarme...es probable que esto no sea del todo una alucinación- se decía a si misma.

Derrepente noto que una mano fuerte la zarandeaba, sacandola del agua como si fuera un pez. Hikaru gritó sin abrir los ojos - porfavor, seas quien seas,

que no sea nada malo...!- se decia a ella misma.

De entre los soldados un hombre en caballo avanzó entre sus filas y se topo de frente con Jin y Tenka, sin poder evitar una sorpresa miro a su alrededor

percatandose de que no llevaban armas.

- Hombres! Ya que estamos aquí recuperaremos nuestras fuerzas, rellenar vuestras cantimploras y saciad vuestra hambre! Despues cruzaremos el rio para llegar

a la aldea de Rio Sagrado.

- Señor? Y estos...campesinos?

- Estupido, como si me importaran - dijo bajandose del caballo y acercandose a la orilla para darle de beber.

El soldado ricamente ataviado, llevaba una armadura más sobresaliente que los demás con motivos draconicos en plata, que sujetaban de los hombros una larga

y elegante capa purpura. Otros accesorios de cuero reforzaban su cintura y su torso. Quedando lo demás recubierto por una armadura azul brillante que hacia un

efecto de escamas. Sus botas negras y anchas, soportaban a un hombre de alta estatura, buenas proporciones y en defenitiva, con un rostro que transmitia frialdad.

Tenka seguia en el mismo lugar y al ver que el ejercito se desparramaba por la orilla se preocupó por Hikaru a quien no escuchaba desde hacia un rato. Miró a Jin encontrando en él la misma pregunta. Ambos se percataron de que el jinete y sus hombres les ignoraban al completo, era como si no estuvieran ahí.

- creo que eso de campesinos iba para nosotros, será mejor que les sigamos el rollo y nos vayamos de aquí...- dijo Jin

- Como si fuera tan facil Jin, algo esta claro debo recoger mi navaja, tú ve a por Hikaru.- le ordenó Tenka sin quitar su afilada mirada del jinete.

Este bebia de su cantimplora como si nada, hasta que se percato de la tensión que emanaban los jovenes del rio, se topo con los ojos del rubio que se acercaba a la orilla por uno de los lados para coger sus pertenencias. El soldado se interesó por la osadía del joven y su aspecto físco... no parecia un campesino cualquiera.

En cuanto Tenka terminó de vestirse, el soldado no le dejó reaccionar rodeandolo de soldados que le apuntaban con sus naginatas y espadas.

- Te crees lo suficientemente importante como para desafíar con tu mirada al señor de estas tierras? - le pregunto con una mirada perspicaz.

- jajaj..Soy más duro de lo que aparento, eso te lo aseguro...- terminó diciendo Tenka desafiando de nuevo al general.

- Ya veo, debes llevarlo por las venas...lo supuse pero no quise darte tanto protagonismo...cabellera rubia, ojos azules...eres un descendiente

de la familia Bin. Siempre tan problematicos, me asegurare de que no seas un peligro para nadie.

Por otro lado, Jin había salido del rio buceando hasta llegar a donde estaba Hikaru. Pero lo que vió no fue de su agrado, su hermana estaba desnuda y

siendo arrastrada hacia un grupo de hombres armados.

- Soltadla! - les grito al ver que sacaban a la joven del rio - Soltadla he dicho! - repitió enfadado el joven tsukunami.

Los hombres se rieron ante aquello y eso provoco a Jin a arremeter con una patada al soldado que la sujetaba por un brazo. Hikaru iba a caer pero Jin la

abrazo por detrás.

- Sacerdotisa, ahora...abrid los ojos! - le advirtió la voz, entonces como si fuera una pelicula Hikaru creyó haber visto por segundos la cara de un dragón oriental de escamas plateadas con largos y flotantes bigotes azules que calmó de golpe su miedo e inseguridad.

- Dragón? - se preguntó en un susurro mientras abria los ojos.

En ese instante, una luz potente y azulada, como sable que corta el viento, alejó a los soldados hiriendoles a todos en el pecho y desplazandolos hacia atrás. Aquello llamó la atención de otros hombres y del capitán. Tenka dibujo una sonrisa cinica y aprovechó ese descuido para coger su juego de navajas.

Hikaru no daba credito a lo que acababa de suceder, pues por más hombres que se acercaban a ella salian disparados con la rafaga de luz mágica. Jin todavía no habia tragado saliva alucinando con el poder de su hermana.

- Es...magia! - dijo en voz baja sorprendido.

Acostumbrada a que los hombres no se le acercaban, Hikaru se separó de Jin y camino para recoger su ropa. Justo en ese momento, apareció el capitán y sus hombres rodeando a Tenka.

- Vaya, como imaginaba no esta nada mal - dijo Tenka en voz alta mirando a Hikaru.

- ¬_¬...esta me la pagaras...- pensó Hikaru

Con ese comentario todos se giraron para verle incredulos, muchos de lso hombres estallaron en risas. El capitán se acerco a Jin a grandes zancadas y se

paró frente a él, Jin apretó su mandibula y separo sus piernas, agachando su cuerpo listo para pelear.

- Eres tu el que esta atacando a mis hombres? - preguntó con enfado e ira.

- Soy yo - dijo Hikaru enfadada tambien por el comentario anterior

El capitán camino hacia ella y aunque algunos de sus hombres le dijeron que no lo hiciera, este fue alcanzado por la magia del dragón.

- Apresadlos! - ordenó el capitán.

Los soldados se dividieron en tres grupos, uno sometio finalmente a Tenka, aunque este antes de ser golpeado en la nuca y caer inconsciente trato de

rajar a uno de los soldados en el cuello. Jin corrió hasta Hikaru pero justo cuando estaba apunto de entrar en la zona de rango de la chica, fue alcanzado por seis soldados que lo sometieron a la fuerza. El tercero, no pudo alcanzar a Hikaru, esta se protegia constantemente con su poder.

- Esto es...el poder del dragón? - concluyó en silencio Hikaru olvidandose de la rabia de antes - es cierto, que soy una sacerdotisa?

- Quien eres...eres una hechicera? - preguntó con un gran asombro el capitán, mostrando algo de expresividad.

- Soy la sacerdotisa de Seiryu - dijo apretando el manuscrito contra su pecho y sabiendo que estaba arriesgandose a que ese comentario no fuera lo suficientemente importante y que por ende el capitán no la creyese.

Respirando entrecortadamente, Jin se interesó por aquello y vió que la idea de su hermana hacia efecto.

- ESo es! Ella es la sacerdotisa del dragón...así que será mejor que nos solteis y nos lleveis a la ciudad más cercana, estais tratando con una elegida de los cielos - decia Jin recordando la palabreria de la noche anterior - cada paso que dais en contra de nosotros

condenais vuestra alma al infierno!

Dichas estas palabras Hikaru le miró soprendida tambien, y ambos sonrieron.

- Señor! Es...la chica de la leyenda!...- pregunto un soldado al capitán.

- ...yo no entiendo mucho de eso...pero esta claro que no podemos apresarla nosotros...

- No hará falta que lo hagais capitán - dijo Hikaru retomando cada vez más confianza - Nosotros iremos contigo y tu ejercito.

- o.O? Hikaru, eres consciente de lo que dices o se te ha caido un tornillo?- le preguntó Jin atonito.

- Primero nos liberareis y nos llevareis a la capital, donde podre hablar con un..

- sumo sacerdote del templo? - preguntó Jin recordando los juegos de RPG del ordenador.

- si..un sumo sacerdote del templo - añadió Hikaru giñandole el ojo - ...pero aún no acabo...me llevareis ante el gran sacerdote de Kuto

- decia recordando las indicaciones de Taitsukun - protegiendonos de cualquier daño ami y a mis amigos, pero despues me concedireis una audiencia con

vuestro señor. Esta claro? Ah si...y nos dareis de comer ahora mismo =).

La expresión del rostro de Hikaru, inspiró al capitán a hacerle caso, por alguna razón esa chica emanaba un immenso poder pero siendo inteligentes

podría manipular ese poder en su beneficio.

- Bien...liberad a sus amigos y emprendamos el camino hombres de Kuto, protegeremos a la sacerdotisa hasta el Templo Mayor! - concluyó el capitán

irguiendose y caminando hasta su caballo.

Jin corrió libre hasta su hermana y la abrazó, el chico Hongo, abrió los ojos recuperando la conciencia

- Estas empapada, vistete antes de que cualquiera de estos brutos piense en hacerte algo... Yo me encargo de Tenka.

- Por mi que se quede en el fango ¬_¬'...

- No seas asi hermanita, no es para tanto, hizo un comentario grosero e inadecuado, es verdad pero...cualquier chico lo haria en esas circumstancias.

- ¬_¬' eh?...Pero es que él siempre hace lo que quiere, piensa que puede hablarme como si tuvieramos confianza. Y honestamente, han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos...

- em...Hikaru - le advirtió Jin a su hermana viendo que Tenka la escuchaba atentamente.

- creo que se le ha subido eso de ser famoso. Es un creido y un irrespetuoso, y si sigue así dudo mucho que podamos ser amigos...aunque un millón de fans se me tirasen encima por lo que acabo de decir no lo retiraria ni en sueños.

- Asi que...eso es lo que piensas de mi? - preguntó Tenka haciendose paso hasta Hikaru.

La joven sukunami, de espaldas al rubio termino de atarse la camisa, mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decirle.

- Y aún no he acabado...Algún problema? - le preguntó Hikaru girandose con una actitud fria y decidida.

Tenka guardo su juego de navajas y cruzo sus brazos en el pecho.

- Ninguno, de hecho tienes razón en todo lo que acabas de decir. Disculpa si te ha molestado el comentario de hace un momento, se que estaba de más.

Después de todo, he visto cosas mejores...- dijo Tenka mirandola de arriba a abajo.

Hikaru no se inmuto por las palabras del chico ni un poco.

- Porque crees que me importaria tu opinión Tenka, ya lo he dicho antes, no somos amigos, no te tomes la licencia, eso es todo.

- Lo recordare sacerdotisa, tenlo por seguro. Bueno! Yo me adelantare...nos vemos Jin-kun!

Tenka se alejo de los hermanos sukunami tatareando como era habitual en él.

_There I come for you yeah_

_Ash Like Snow is falling down from your sky_

_Ash Like Snow...Let me hear why I have to fight?_

* * *

REVIEW PLIZ ^^


	7. Miboshi

_Miboshi _

Después de cruzar el río, el grupo llegó con el ejército a la Aldea de río Sagrado. Una vez allí, acamparon a las afueras y el capitán les ofreció comida

y reposo en una tienda vigilada por un par de soldados.

Hikaru miraba de reojo a Tenka mientras se distraía abriendo el manuscrito de los Cuatro Dioses. Aún no le perdonaba por el comentario en el río y a él no parecía importarle, eso le molestaba aún más.

- O...podríamos intentar escapar ahora...- dijo Tenka colocando sus manos detrás de la nuca.

- Estas loco...las condiciones que ha conseguido Hikaru para que lleguemos sanos y salvos a la capital ya es tener demasiada suerte – le respondió Jin

- yo estaré loco, pero tu eres tonto, como sabes que lo respetaran? El poder de Hikaru tiene también sus límites.

Jin levantó su brazo con la intención de hacerle la señal de callarse.

- Si esto lo descubren los soldados se habrán acabado las comodidades.

- Como tu digas - concluyó Tenka estirándose en el suelo - Tu haces la primera guardia - después se giro acomodándose.

Los tres guardaron silencio, conscientes de que las cosas se habían vuelto un tanto extrañas.

-Hikaru…como..?- empezó preguntando Jin confundido

-Si vas a preguntarme por lo que ha ocurrido antes en el río…ahorrate la pregunta…como voy a saber la respuesta? – dijo retóricamente mirando al techo.

- Es verdad, todo esto nos supera – concluyó Tenka.

Sin embargo Jin observaba a su hermana esperando oír algo que le aclarase las cosas.

No recuerdas…nada? – preguntó Jin

Hikaru se hizo un masaje en la sien y entonces se estremeció al recordar el rostro del dragón y su profunda voz retumbando en su cabeza.

Puede que haya algo…creo que el Dios Dragón me habló justo antes de que aparecieran los soldados…me advirtió de que no hiciera nada hostil, pues ellos me llevarían hasta él. Prometió que me protegería y por eso aparecieron esas ráfagas mágicas cada vez que alguien con malas intenciones se me acercaba…

Tanto Jin como Tenka la observaban estupefactos.

JAJAJAJAJA- empezó a reírse Tenka - …claro, el dios Dragón!XD…iré a dar una vuelta por el campamento

Bien, nadie te ha pedido tu opinión – le contestó tajante Hikaru cuando el chico salía por la obertura de la tienda.

Tranquila hermanita, yo si te creo, puedes confiar en mi – le dijo Jin abrazándola por los hombros

Hikaru se sintió tan vulnerable que reprimió unas lágrimas. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que Jin sintió necesidad de salir un rato a que le diera el aire. Estaba malhumorado; porque Tenka siempre lo arriesgaba todo - porque es así? Es que no le importa morir? Esta loco...- pensaba, cuando sin darse cuenta había llegado

a la aldea. Por otro lado Hikaru inquieta en la tienda decidió salir a buscar a Jin.

Como era de noche, no había casi nadie en las calles, solo la casa de te estaba abierta y esa noche a reventar de soldados. Jin se percató entonces

del contraste entre él y la gente de ese lugar, su ropa deportiva no encajaba en aquel lugar, su melena cobriza y larga cautivaba a las mujeres pero

los hombres le miraban sospechosos.

- Chico, quieres algo de licor? - le preguntaba el dueño del lugar.

- No gracias estoy viendo - dijo observando desde la barra a todos los hombres que bebían y jugaban.

- Tu eres un seichi verdad?- le preguntó una voz dulce y juvenil.

El joven tsukunami se giró sorprendido por aquello y aún se sorprendió más al toparse con la joven camarera de la casa de te. Ella estaba detrás de la barra

con la cabeza apoyada en su mano y lo miraba con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, no era la chica más guapa que Jin había conocido pero su calida expresión le

le atraía.

- Perdona...?

- ...sí la sacerdotisa de Seiryu ha vuelto a aparecer, sus estrellas no deben estar muy lejos y tu no eres un chico muy común que se diga...

- pues..es probable que tengas razón jejeje...^^' - contesto un poco nervioso Jin

- Así que la sacerdotisa ha bendecido al señor de río Sagrado con su compañía.

- mmm...por así decirlo...si, bueno no XD...- contestaba Jin sin pensar bien lo que decía - waaaa se me da fatal hablar con las chicas guapas -_- - pensaba

maldiciéndose.

- O.O si pero no?jajajajaj - empezó a reírse la chica - será mejor que te aclares, mi señor no es tan relajado como yo XD - dijo llevando en una bandeja una jarra

y más vasos a una mesa.

El joven Sukunami se quedó intranquilo con aquello y cuando regreso intento sacarle conversación.

- ey seichi-san - empezó a decirle ella quitándose el delantal- debo ir a recoger unas algas al río, no esta muy lejos pero mi padre

estaría más tranquilo si me acompañas..

- mmm...bien, yo tampoco debería estar aquí, te acompañare y después regresare al campamento =)

Ambas figuras giraron en la esquina de la calle tomando dirección al río. Justo en el momento en que desaparecían de la calle, Hikaru se asomaba por el otro lado.

- NO puedo creer que haya decidido irse a emborrachar con los soldados -.- en que esta pensando este niño? - se preguntaba la chica.

Jin se fijo en la aldeana, no paraba de hablarle del negocio familiar y del amor que sentía por los suyos, la voz de la chica se le hizo cada vez más familiar

a Jin y fue ganando la confianza de siempre. Ya le había dicho su hombre, Asuka, y parecía una chica muy devota a sus deberes. Enseguida llegaron a una orilla del río

- Me sorprende que tu padre no te ponga más el ojo encima - le dijo Jin apoyándose en una piedra.

- Debería? - le preguntó ella sonriendo y mirándole fijamente con la mano en la cintura.

Jin no pudo evitar sonreír también, sonrojado y toser un poco nervioso.

- Eres un chico noble...no hay porque preocuparse. - termino diciendo la chica arrodillándose para coger las algas.

- ...gracias, es una de las cosas más bonitas que me han dicho Asuka, jaja en mi mundo ninguna chica ha sido tan amable conmigo. En general,

la aldea es muy acogedora, vuestro señor debe ser un honorable gobernante...- le comentó Jin empezando a utilizar terminología de allí.

Asuka afilo su mirada y Jin se sorprendió por ello.

- No lo sabes? Mi señor es un hombre muy exigente, se alimenta de grandes aspiraciones. Sabemos que ha reclutado hombres en otras aldeas después de lo sucedido

en la capital ya que dicen que pretende convertirse en Emperador antes de que termine esta estación y para ello necesita de nuestros recursos... - dijo tristemente la chica mirando al reflejo de la luna

en el agua - Lo que él no sabe es que en río Sagrado tenemos lo justo para sobrevivir.

- Me parece que ya lo voy captando...- iba diciendo Jin serio.

- No me gustaría hablar de más...ya que, si algún espía o soldado del señor de río sagrado me escuchara tendría repercusiones en mi familia, pero quería

pedirte algo...Si logras hablar con él en persona, hazle recapacitar sobre los impuestos, no solo se lleva a los jóvenes de esta aldea...- dijo sin poder

evitar que una lágrima se resbalase por su cara- sino que nos dejan con la mitad de los recursos para sobrevivir los que nos quedamos. Te lo suplico Seichi-san

- dijo arrodillándose frente a Jin - Tengo la esperanza de que tanto tu como la sacerdotisa tenéis ese poder para algo más que crear leyendas heroicas en batalla,

no os olvidéis de la gente de este país...que más sufre la guerra...

- GUERRA has dicho? - preguntó sobresaltado Jin, dejando de apoyarse para coger a la chica de los hombros y levantarla - No sabíamos nada!

- Es inminente!...Los señores de las tierras de Kutoh se disputan el trono, se trata de una guerra civil, larga y cruel...lo se, ya ha pasado antes. Debéis escoger,

a quien respaldar con vuestros poderes ancestrales...

Debo advertir a Hikaru ...- dijo pensando en voz alta. Después volvió a girarse para ver a Asuka, con su mano acaricio las mejillas de la joven y retiro

sus lagrimas - perdona si te parece inadecuado, pero creo que eres una gran chica...te has arriesgado solo para contarme esto por tu gente, quiero que sepas que no lo

olvidaré :) te lo prometo Asuka!

Asuka sonrió aliviada, Jin entendió varias cosas con eso, entre ellas, al ver su anillo resplandeciendo a la luz de la luna, supuso que estaba comprometida.

- También dicen otras cosas de este lugar...menos tristes ^^ Dicen que desde esta piedra, si el amor entre dos personas es verdadero, verán al gran dragón del este

en el horizonte del río. Es símbolo de suerte y fortuna para los enamorados - empezó a contarle Asuka alejándose de allí con Jin.

Puedo ver que estas comprometida, quien es el afortunado, si no es indiscreción jejej

Así es…partió hace semanas al castillo con los nuevos reclutados…es triste saber que quizás no le vuelva a ver, pero hizo una promesa, y tendrá que regresar para cumplirla …Y tú? Tienes novia?

Eh? Que? Yo?...jajaj..jejeje..^^''' ..como decirlo…supongo que no esta clara nuestra relación…a veces creo que le importo y otras no. No es nada serio y además ahora esta muy lejos de mi

Es del mundo al cual perteneces?

Eso es. Quizás algún día lo que tengamos sea más serio pero por ahora…no me preocupa.

El chico no pudo evitar girarse un par de veces imaginando que el dragón aparecería en el río.

- La leyenda del dragón es muy bonita, seguro que a mi hermana le encantará aunque no lo reconocería nunca -.-'

- Tu hermana? Así que las estrellas también tienen familia ^^?

En el instante en que giraban la esquina para llegar a la calle principal donde estaba la casa de te, los chicos se quedaron perplejos ante lo que veían. La casa de te

estaba en plena revolución. Algún soldado salía disparado del interior y caía al suelo rodando por el suelo. En el interior parecía que había una batalla campal.

- Padre ... - dijo Asuka con un hilo de voz, preocupada por como se habían puesto las cosas.

Lo peor para Jin, era que un grupo de hombres rodeaba a Hikaru intentando agarrarla.

- je...Como puede un grupo de hombres de la milicia convertirse en seres tan deshonorables del día a la mañana...- les decía Hikaru cínicamente.

- Hikaru?... Que hace aquí? ...Malditos pervertidos...!- gritó Jin

La joven estrella miboshi corrio hasta ellos, una vez allí salto agarrando a uno de los soldados haciendo que cayeran ambos por el suelo. Gracias a la ola

de polvo que levanto Hikaru pudo alejarse más del grupo. Al ponerse de pie, Jin y el soldado comenzaron a pelearse como hombres. El chico le propició varios

puñetazos en el pecho, sacando al guerrero volando por los aires, haciendo uso de su conocimiento limitado de artes marciales.

- Jin! Aléjate de ellos están armados! - le advirtió su hermana.

- Cállate tonta! Como vienes hasta aquí sola? - le contestó enfadado Jin - Cuando pille a TEnkaaaaaaaaaaaa...! - dijo agarrando a otro soldado del

cuello y cayendo encima de él.

Otros soldados se abalanzaron sobre Jin y lo separaron del otro soldado sometiéndolo por los brazos. El soldado finalmente se levantó, este, no estaba borracho

y podía ponerse en pie sin problemas.

- Chico...es que acaso no sabes que esto es una falta a la autoridad muy grave...? Traédmela ...- solicito el soldado disfrutando de ello.

Otros soldados agarraron a Hikaru con fuerza, sorprendiendo a la sacerdotisa de porque el poder de Seiryu no le protegía esta vez. Entonces pensó en las palabras

de Tenka. - ...no puede ser...- pensó abatida Hikaru - Después de todo...ese engreído tenia razón ...-

- Soltadme hijos de puta! Acercaros así a mi hermana...NO SE LO PERDONARIA A NADIE!

En ese momento de tensión, tanto la Hikaru como Asuka lo vieron, una luz azul eléctrica apareció del cuerpo de Jin. La luz cegó momentáneamente a todos,

y los soldados que lo sometían se apartaron de él de inmediato sin hostilidad.

- He dicho que LA SUELTES! - gritó Jin estallando en rabia y sin percatarse del símbolo azul que le aparecía en la barbilla.

Tras esas palabras, los hombres que sujetaban a Hikaru dieron unos pasos hacia atrás obedeciendo a Jin. Hikaru se quedo mirando aquello impávida. Asuka, que

sacaba a su padre de la casa de te ayudándole a caminar, se detuvo. Jin respiraba entrecortadamente pero camino a grandes zancadas para agarrar del

antebrazo a Hikaru gritándole:

- NOS VAMOS!

- eh...Jin...una cosa...

- QUE!

- ¬_¬' ...nada...

Después, más calmado se acerco a la entrada de la casa de te y mirando a Asuka con sus mielosos ojos le dijo:

- Asuka, perdona...vendré a ayudarte con todo este desperdicio en cuanto la sacerdotisa este a salvo...

La aldeana aún con los ojos como platos, reacciono algo contraria a lo que Jin hubiera esperado.

- Es que...todos se olvidan de que quienes más sufrimos a causa de estas entupidas guerras y leyendas somos nosotros! - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos mirando

a Hikaru- Como vamos a pagar todo esto... - dijo mirando a su padre.

El viejo apoyado en una de las columnas del porche, negó rotundamente en desaprobación a la actitud de su hija.

Hija mía...No te olvides, que la historia aún no esta escrita...no le juzgues. Creo que este joven tiene un poder extraordinario, sabrá hacerlo bien...verdad

que si, muchacho?- le dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro - Salva a este país, protege a nuestra sacerdotisa y no te preocupes de nada más...

- Pero padre...

- Ya basta Asuka...

- La chica tiene razón - agregó Hikaru seriamente - La culpa es mía. Aparecí buscando a Jin, los soldados de guardia del campamento me habían dicho

que le habían visto dirigirse hacia aquí. Al entrar en la casa de te, los hombres aprovecharon al verme sola e indecisa. Ha sido una imprudencia,

me quedare a ayudaros a reparar el local - concluyó la sacerdotisa haciendo que Asuka bajara la mirada un poco avergonzada. Jin la miró de reojo sorprendido

por la actitud tan legal de su hermana.

- oh no sacerdotisa, iros a descansar - le suplico el viejo- Aceptaría vuestra ayuda en otra ocasión pero honestamente me basta con haber escuchado esas palabras. Eso significa que nuestra

sacerdotisa es una persona responsable.

Jin hizo una reverencia de disculpas aún insatisfecho y arrastro a Hikaru por la calle hacia el campamento. El joven Miboshi aún intentaba calmar sus emociones - Es más duro de

lo que creía...pero por suerte les he intimidado lo suficiente para alejarse de nosotros - pensó sin mirar atrás.

En el porche de la casa de te...Asuka observaba la pareja conteniendo aún el enfado

- Mas vale que cumplas tu promesa, seichi-san.

- Lo veo y no lo creo Hikaru, que ha sido eso de última hora? ..De veras te preocupas por ellos?- le preguntó Jin a su hermana serio mientras andaban.

- Supongo que el discursito de la chica me ha llamado la atención...

- En el fondo eres una buena chica eh? - dijo despeinándola amistosamente.

Una vez en el campamento, vieron que Tenka estaba junto con otros soldados jugando y bebiendo en la hoguera, Jin se acerco a el para hablar.

- Tenka! que haces? No es momento de pasarlo bien, precisamente...- empezó a decirle Jin, pero Tenka le corto el habla.

- eh, Jin, si no te importa ahora no - dicho esto, le empujo hacia atrás, alejándose de los soldados - Tu y la princesita estáis acostumbrados

a dar ordenes, y yo no soy vuestro perro de guardia. Iré a la tienda cuando acabe aquí, osease cuando quiera.

Tras esas frías palabras, Jin se quedó sin habla. Al ver que Tenka se daba la vuelta alejándose se irrito y el símbolo de su barbilla volvió a brillar,

solo se le ocurrió contarle lo que había sucedido

- Casi violan a Hikaru...por hombres iguales con los que estas riendo y bebiendo.

Tenka se detuvo, dejo pasar unos segundos pensando - y porque debería importarme?-pero la voz de Jin se repetía en su cabeza y por alguna razón desconocida

para él, sentía que debía hacerle caso. Al fin le contesto:

- Iré a la tienda enseguida...

- Genial - dijo Jin enfadado.

Hikaru algo lejos de ellos, vio que Jin regresaba de mal humor otra vez.

- Debería preguntar: que ha pasado?

- Dice que no es nuestro perro de guardia

- jajaja...interesante...supongo que tiene razón Jin, que haga lo que quiera...

Al día siguiente, Jin despertó en el interior de la tienda, al asomarse vio que Tenka estaba afuera envuelto en una manta gruesa y dormitando.

- Al final si hizo la guardia...- dijo en un susurro Jin- Tengo que apresurarme si quiero ver a Asuka antes de irnos.

La joven estrella Miboshi, corrió hacia la aldea y llegó hasta la casa de te. Al ver que no había nadie, supuso que estaría durmiendo. Pero para su

sorpresa cuando iba a marcharse, la voz de Asuka le detuvo

- Jin?

- ah...^^' si, Asuka, perdona, anoche estaba muy enfadado jejej...- volvía a ponerse nervioso - mira, no tengo mucho dinero ahora mismo...yo pertenezco

al mundo de la sacerdotisa, uno muy diferente a este, así que estuve hablándolo con mi hermana, y hemos pensado en darte esto, es un colgante de plata que

le regalaron al nacer nuestros padres. Es muy valioso para nosotros, puesto que nuestros padres murieron cuando éramos pequeños, pero honestamente no nos

sentiríamos satisfechos si os dejamos así...

Asuka se negó a aceptarlo

- NO es necesario enserio...

Pero Jin agarro suavemente su mano diciéndole

- Por favor acéptalo, nos ha costado mucho tomar esta decisión

Ensimismada por el gesto de los hermanos la muchacha abrió la mano sin percatarse de que estaba aceptando el regalo.

- Nos veremos pronto, espero! ^^

- ..no se que decir!..Muchas gracias Jin! - la chica corrio y le abrazó por la espalda - es el detalle más bonito que han hecho por mi

- Ya estamos en paz Asuka =)

- Tener cuidado, ya que aunque el señor de estas tierras tiene forma humana, las leyendas dicen que en las batallas se convierte en una verdadera bestia…

La marcha del pequeño ejercito inicio de buena mañana. Empezaron a caminar junto a los soldados, conscientes de que iba a ser una jornada dura, sin embargo

almenos tenían comida y agua para sobrevivir a las circunstancias. Además de eso, Hikaru sabía que contaban con la ayuda de sus habilidades

mágicas...algo que aún le costaba aceptar. En el momento en que pensó sobre eso, recordó el poder de convicción de Jin que recientemente había funcionado

con los soldados - quizás ese sea su poder como estrella miboshi - pensó recordando las palabras de Taitsukun. Al rato, Tenka se acerco a los hermanos

sonriente.

- Buenos días chicos! Traigo noticias frescas...

- ..que ha pasado?- le preguntó Jin sorprendido por el buen humor del rubio

- Sorpréndenos - dijo Hikaru sin mirarle apenas.

- En realidad, creo que os sorprenderíais, los dos...- y bajando el tono de voz les comenzó a contar - resulta que este ejercito no es el del emperador,

se trata del ejército de un señor feudal poderoso contrario al emperador de Kutoh, aunque... no dicen nada, creo que están planeando usurpar el trono.

Entre líneas puede comprender que se estaban preparando para una posible guerra.

- Como sabes todo eso?- preguntó Hikaru sorprendida.

- Lo que dice es verdad - dijo Jin - a mí me contó algo Asuka,la chica de la casa de te.

- Anoche, hice algo más que reírme y beber como un desalmado jajaj Son soldados rudos y menospreciables pero cuando están borrachos

son muy fáciles de tratar XD

Hikaru no dijo nada, estaba arrepentida por haberle juzgado y además sentía vergüenza, porque siempre acertaba con lo que decía. El americano siguió

contando

- Hay varios descendientes de la familia real que sobrevivieron a una masacre liderada por el antiguo general del ejército imperial. Las diferentes

opiniones en el país no dejan que estos guerreros tomen el trono fácilmente. Ahora mismo, el emperador que esta en palacio, sabe que sus primos y

otros señores le atacaran tarde o temprano y esta preparando las defensas. Hikaru podría ser un amuleto de la suerte para el bando que escoja.

- ...Lo dices por lo de los tres deseos...

- Exacto- concluyó Tenka - Por lo que tu decisión al final salvara o condenara a este reino, salvaras o condenaras al mundo y nos salvaras o nos condenaras a nosotros...

Todo depende de ti Hikaru. Es tan inspirador...que podría escribir una canción jajaj

- ¬_¬' eso último estaba de más XD...De momento, ninguno de nosotros tiene una mejor idea que la de buscar ayuda en los sacerdotes de este mundo. Supongo que

algo podrán decirme sobre la magia del otro día y el tema del dios dragón...

- o quizás todas las respuestas estén en ti - concluyó Tenka guiñándole el ojo y adelantándose un poco.

Hikaru se sonrojo un poco con esa salida de Tenka, no se esperaba que otra vez él la tratase como si nada - Entiendo, es su manera de hacer ver que no le importa -

pensó fríamente. La sacerdotisa se miro los pies y se dio cuenta de que a ese paso no llegaría a Kutoh con zapatos. De repente sus pensamientos se disolvieron en una melodía que provenía de por allí cerca, detuvo su andar y al buscar de donde veía el silbido, vio que había un hombre pescando en la orilla del río. Llevaba un ropaje extraño: una capa blanca con motivos púrpuras le delataba, parecía joven pero Hikaru no podía jurarlo del todo.

_Even if it's miserable, and the present doesn't lead anywhere,_

_that is why we help each other._

_(__nasakenakute mo ima wa itaranakute mo_

_sore dakara koso tagai ni tasuke aeru)_

_Mizukagami- Fushigi yuugi soundtrack- Chichiri's Theme_

Entonces una voz en su cabeza, le dijo:

- Hikaru, eres tú la sacerdotisa de Seiryu verdad? Yo soy un enviado de Taitsukun, mi nombre es Chichiri, encantado de conocerte, no da!


End file.
